lunar fox
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: Naruto is just a normal kid until the day of team placements watch what happens when he finds out that his cat can talk and unlocks memories of his past life for him it is a new start as he goes for his world to earth to find and help the senshi restore the moon kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Fox

**Naruto is just a normal kid until the day of team placements watch what happens when he finds out that his cat can talk and unlocks memories of his past life for him it is a new start as he goes for his world to earth to find and help the senshi restore the moon kingdom.**

**In the flashbacks there will be some areas that will switch to between Naru, Mercury, and Usagi point of view**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or sailor moon. There will be no tuxedo mask in my story because Naruto is taking his place.**

**Rated T**

Chapter 1 Lunar Fox Reborn

"I hope Mercury-chan like's the flower." A thirteen-year-old boy wearing a white kimono with shoulder length blond hair said look at the flower that he got for her not realizing that she was right behind him until she spoke.

"Prince Naru where have you been." A fourteen-year-old girl with blue hair asked tapping her foot making said boy jump and turn around to see that the voice came from Mercury.

"Mercury-chan wh-where d-did you c-come f-from." Naru asked with a stutter.

"That's doesn't matter Prince Naru where have you been your mother and sister are worried sick." Mercury asked him once more.

"Sorry Mercury." Naru said looking down.

"Don't say sorry to me you should apologize to your mother and sister for making them worry about you." Mercury said looking at him but noticed that his hands were behind his back. "Prince Naru what are you hiding behind your back." Mercury said making him blush.

"It's just a flower." Naru said bring out a light blue flower from behind his back.

"It's beautiful who's it for." Mercury asked looking at the flower not noticing that she was making Naru blush up a Storm.

"That's the thing it's for you Mercury-chan that's if you want it I'll understand if you don't." Naru said hold out the flower for her while looking down so he couldn't tell that she was blushing at the fact that the prince would give her a flower.

"Thank you prince Naru." Mercury said taking the flower before give him a kiss on the cheek before for leaving. "Oh you should go and see your mother and sister Naru-kun so they know that you are safe." Mercury said not realizing what she just said as she left.

"Did she just call me Naru-kun?" The prince asked him self as he put a hand on the spot were Mercury just kissed him.

Real world

"What was that it felt so real?" A fifteen-year-old boy asked him self as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "I guess I should get to class before Iruka-sensei comes looking for me since today is team placement." The boy said coming out of the bathroom minutes later and head to the front door of his apartment.

"Whoop's I forgot." The boy said going to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured some onto a dish. "Kiyomi breakfast." He said as a silver haired cat with a crescent moon on her forehead jumped up on the table. "Now you be good I'll be back after school." He said leaving the apartment.

"Hey I'm a cat what kind of trouble can I get in to Naruto." Kiyomi said making Naruto stop and look at her.

"Did you just talk?" He asked the cat.

"Yes I did and instead of tell you everything I'll just do this." Kiyomi said as the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow while a similar symbol appeared on Naruto's forehead now two things happened Naruto got all his memories back but it would take a little bit for him to remember every thing the only thing that physical changed was that his hair was no longer short it no went down to his shoulders it was more wild like the fourth Hokage's hair and his whisker marks were gone. (There will be flashbacks it just for now everything is just a mess until he sort through his memories and some will continue where one left off)

"So how do you feel Naru?" Kiyomi asked looking up at said boy seeing that his hair had changed making him look more like the prince he used to be.

"How do you think I feel Kiyomi I'm alone my mother's dead, I don't know where my sister or the sailor scouts are I'm all alone." Naruto said dropping to the ground crying.

"Prince Naru please don't cry what would your mother say if she saw you like this." Kiyomi said looking at said prince.

"Haha she would smack me and tell me to move forward never back. Live for the future not the past." Naruto said standing up while drying his eye's before looking at Kiyomi only to see her do a back flip making cloths and a necklace appear which made him smile.

"Good now change into these cloths that orange is an eye sore prince Naru and the necklace if you don't know is so you can change into Lunar Fox when needed which won't be until Pluto can find us." Kiyomi said before Naruto went back to his room to change only to come with better looking cloths on. (Think of Coyote Starrk before is released state is used but make the pants black and the coat blood red with a blue undershirt)

"Come Kiyomi your coming with me." Naruto said reaching in to a pocket dimension for his key staff. (Think of Pluto's staff but the top is a crescent moon with a star with a look similar to a key blade on the bottom)

"Ok." Kiyomi said jumping on Naruto's head just in time as he fazed out of the apartment.

Meanwhile on another planet

We now find the guardian of time and space or other wise know as sailor Pluto standing in front of the gates of time making sure that nothing would go wrong if someone would try and tamper with time. Now while she was doing her usually check the time lime to make sure ever thing was good every thing came to a stop when she picked up a small trace of royal lunar energy making her freeze.

"Have you returned to us prince Naru?" Pluto asked herself trying to pin point where the energy was but had no luck since it was not enough to get an exact location. "Please prince Naru give me another sign if it is you please your sister needs you now more than ever." Pluto said trying again to find the location of the energy.

On planet earth with the sailor scouts

"Hey girls sorry I'm late." A fifteen-year-old girl with blue hair said walking up to her friends.

"Ami-chan what's wrong you look dead tired?" A girl with a red bow in her hair asked looking at her friend.

"Sorry I woke up early from a dream that I was having Minako-chan." The girl known as Ami said.

"What was it about?" A girl with brunette hair asked.

"It was about the silver millennium Makoto-chan." Ami said making the girls go wide-eyed.

"Ami tell us what happened in this dream." A black cat with a crescent moon her on her forehead said.

"Why Luna it was just a dream." She told the cat.

"Ami that dream was one of your memories back in the silver millennium when you were known as Princess Mercury now please what was the dream." Luna said looking at Ami.

"Ok it went like this." Ami said telling them about the dream she had. (There will be no flashback because it's the same as Naruto's dream)

"Well it seems that Prince Naru is finally awakened his memories." Luna said making the girls look at her.

"Who is Prince Naru?" Another blond girl with blue eyes asked.

"Usagi, Prince Naru is the son of Queen Serenity, prince of the moon, and your younger brother." Luna said

"Where is he any ways?" A Raven-haired girl asked.

"Well Rei that's the thing he was reborn on a planet called elemental." Luna said looking at her. "But don't worry if I know Pluto she will get him."

"I hope so." Usagi said.

"Don't worry Usagi you'll see him soon." Luna said jumping up on to her head.

Back with Naruto

"Well let's get this over with." Naruto said after he appeared out of nowhere right in front of the class room door with one of his Lunar Fox techniques to transport him for his apartment to the academy the moment he opened the door everyone tat was there looked at him. "What the hell you all looking at." He asked looking at everyone making them flinch at the tone he used.

"Yeah who the hell are you this place is for those who graduated." Pink hair howler monkey yelled.

"Sorry did you say something I don't speak howler monkey." Naruto said making the whole class laugh making the girls face turn red with anger she figured he was just another idiot like Naruto so she decided to pound him to the ground. "What do you want you howler monkey." Naruto said only to get punch in the face.

"That will teach you to respect your betters." The girl said with a smirk only to hear him laugh. "What's so funny you idiot?" She yelled gaining a tick mark on her forehead.

"You are you think that hurt please my sister can hit harder than you. But here let me show you a real punch _Sakura-chan_." Naruto said adding venom to her name before punching her in the face send her flying in to the chalkboard only for Iruka to walk in making him look at Sakura.

"Ok do I want to know what happened?" Iruka asked looking at the class.

"Not really Iruka-sensei but she had that coming for years." Naruto said making him look up at the boy wondering who he was.

"Excuse me but who are you." Iruka said looking at the boy.

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei you know me after all what happened last night in the forest after Mizuki went traitor. And tried to kill you." Naruto said making Iruka's eye go wide at who this boy was.

"Naruto is that really you." Iruka said making every one look at him.

"Yes it is. Now can you hurry up with this please I have more important things to do." Naruto said looking at Iruka but just as some one was about to say something but Iruka stopped them.

"Ok you can ask him later." Iruka said as he started to call out the teams. "Ok now the last team is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha ok now you have two hours before your sensei's arrive so go have lunch and than come back here." Iruka said before leaving making most of the class look at Naruto.

"You aren't going to get answers from me so don't even ask." He told them closing his eye trying to make sense of some of his past memories but what he didn't know was that the crescent moon on his forehead started so show it's self while also giving of a light glow as a signal to his location.

Back with sailor Pluto

"Yes, yes I found you prince Naru just wait I'll get you out of there I promise." Pluto said grabbing her staff a disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear in front of a house. "Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru are you three home." Pluto said walk in to the house.

"Setsuna what's wrong?" Asked a nineteen-year-old girl with sea green hair known as Michiru.

"I finally found him." Pluto said looking at the girls.

"Found who mama?" A ten year old with Raven hair asked

"Prince Naru." She said making them go wide-eyed.

"What are you sure Setsuna?" A blond hair girl asked.

"Yes it's him I now it. It's the same lunar energy and I know why we couldn't find him here Haruka." She said making them all look confused.

"Ok and why is that." Haruka asked looking at Setsuna.

"It's because he's not on earth he was reborn on planet elemental don't ask why our Queen sent him there I don't know. But I think I should go and get him soon we're going to need his help soon." She said looking at the three girls in front of her.

"So let me guess your going to go and get him right now." Michiru said looking at Setsuna.

"Of course he belongs here with us not on planet Elemental." Setsuna told her.

"Will then we're coming with you." The little girl said.

"You sure you want to come Hotaru." Setsuna asked only to see Hotaru nod her head yes. "Ok then pack for a month because the spell can only be used once a month. Michiru, Haruka you two coming as well." Setsuna asked.

"Of course we are." They both said before they went to pack.

Twenty minute later

"Ok we're ready." Hotaru said walking into the living room with Haruka and Michiru behind her.

"Good lets go then." Setsuna said before she said an incantation to transport them to planet elemental to get Naruto.

With Naruto in a flashback

"Prince Naru." A voice said behind him.

"Venus-chan." Naru said turning around to look at Venus.

"Don't Venus-chan me Prince Naru let's go your mother and sister want to see you now." Venus said grabbing Naru's arm and started to drag him.

With queen Serenity and princess Serenity

"Queen Serenity may I come in?" Venus asked knocking on the door.

"Of course you can Venus." The queen said before the door opened to show Venus dragging the prince behind her.

"I found your son like you asked." Venus said bowing before heading out the door.

"Hey mom, Usagi-chan." Naru said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naru where were you." Queen Serenity asked her son.

"Well you see I went to earth before you say anything I know you told me not to go there I wasn't even there that long." Naru said looking at his mother.

"Why did you go down there in the first place if you know I told you not to go down there?" She half asked half said looking at her son.

"I went down there to get a flower that only grows on earth." Naru said looking at his mother.

"Well then where is the flower?" His sister asked standing next to their mother. Knowing full well that he gave it to some one already now she just had to find out so she could tease him about it.

"Well you see that the thing Usagi-chan I gave I to some one already." Naru told his sister trying not to look her in the eye.

"Really and who did you give it to was it Jupiter no maybe Mars no cant be her I know it wasn't Venus because she didn't have a flower with her so that leaves one person it was Mercury wasn't it brother." Usagi said making Naru blush and muter something under his breath. "What was that brother I couldn't hear you?" She asked looking at her brother with a huge smirk on her face.

"I said yes it was Mercury." Naru said blushing even more than before.

"Wait until the other hear this." She said running out off so she could find Mercury.

"Usagi don't you even dare tell them." Naru said running after his sister.

End of flashback

"Well it seems that she here." Naruto said opening his eyes sensing that the girls were some where by the village so he made a shadow clone so that he could go and find them while the clone stayed luckily he pulled it off in time because the moment he made the switch the door to the room opened up to reveal a man with gravity defying silver hair with a headband cover one eye and a mask covering his face.

"Met me on the roof." He said making them all face fault besides Naruto who wasn't even the real naruto.

With Naruto on the roof

"Well about time you showed you Kakashi." Naruto said making Kakashi turn around.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"Don't worry about it besides im just a shadow clone the boss is taking care of something so he left me here." The clone said.

"Ok and what is it that is so important that he had to leave." Kakashi asked the clone.

"Well let's just say that it involves family." The clone said making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "Now before you say anything you don't need to be related to someone to see him or her as family." He said looking of at the door seeing that Sakura and Sasuke final joined them.

**With the real Naruto**

"Well look at what we have here Kiyomi." Naruto said walking up behind four girls making them jump and turn around.

"Who are you? What do you what? The girls said looking at the blond with a cat on his head.

"I'm hurt don't you feel hurt Kiyomi." Naruto said looking up at the cat that was on his head.

"You know prince Naru I kind of do feel hurt that they would forget us." Kiyomi said making the girls go wide-eyed.

"Prince Naru is that really you." Michiru asked looking at the blond boy.

"Who else would have a talking cat?" Naruto asked.

"Well at least we found you." Hotaru said walking up to Naruto to give him a hug.

"Yeah just how long do I have to wait until we can leave?" Naruto asked as Hotaru gave him a hug.

"It will only be a month." Setsuna said looking at Naruto.

"Ok." It was all Naruto said as an anbu appeared in front of them.

"Sorry for the intrusion Naru-chan but the Hokage would like to speak to you and your friends." A woman in a cat mask said.

"Of course Neko-chan." Naruto said walking away only to stop and turn around. "Well are you four coming." Naruto said looking at them only to see them smile and start walking after him.

Hokages tower

"Hey Naruto he's in his office waiting for you." The secretary said looking at Naruto.

"Thanks Ayumi." Naruto said walking to the door.

"Come in Naruto-chan." an old voice said from behind the door when Naruto opened the door he seen more than just the old man in the office he seen his godfather Jiraiya and three other that he never seen before a blond hair man standing next to a red headed women with a fifteen year old girl with red hair in front of them.

"Hey old man what's up?" Naruto asked walking into the room as the four girls followed him in.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me." The old man asked in a grandfatherly voice.

"Sure but who are those three." Naruto said pointing to the three that Naruto didn't know.

"Well Naruto you remember when I told you everything about your parents as well as telling you that they died." He said seeing Naruto nod his head. "Well you see what I told you was a lie Naruto your parents never died you see the day you were born you had a twin sister named Kasumi you see because Kasumi was the first born your father had to seal the Fox inside her now before you say any thing I think it best to hear it from them." The old man said making Naruto wonder what he was talking about.

"What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked him.

"What he means Naruto is that it's best to hear it from us because we're your parents Naruto." The blond hair man said looking at him.

"Why." Naruto asked.

"Why what son." The red headed woman asked.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"I'll tell you why but first could you please tell us who those four are." The man said looking at his son.

"The emerald haired girl is Setsuna, the tomboy with dirty blond hair is Haruka, the girl with ocean blue hair is Michiru, and the younger girl is Hotaru." Naruto said pointing out each one. "Now answer my question." Naruto said looking at his father.

"The reason we didn't take you with us was because your sister needed special training to control the fox that's sealed inside her that training would do you no good. Now I know your wondering why you had whisker marks well you see be for we left I placed a seal on you to make you look like you were holding the Fox but from what Sarutobi said I guess I placed too much faith in the village." The man said looking at the ground.

"Minato let me finish." The woman said putting a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Now you see I warned your father what would happen so I told Sarutobi to tell you everything but make it seem like we're dead so you wouldn't run from the village to try and find us." She said looking at her son with tears in her eyes showing that she was regretting what she did.

"Naru their telling you the truth I can see in their eyes they regret not taking you with them beside everyone should be given a second chance right give them one to be the parents they were meant to be." Setsuna told him.

"They can have a second chance." Naruto said until Michiru spoke up.

"Prince Naru what about you know what I mean they can come with us we do have enough room." Michiru said making everyone wonder what she was talking about.

"Maybe lets just see how the month goes ok." Naruto told her.

"What are you talking about?" The younger fifteen-year-old red head asked.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon." Naruto said looking at her. "So you know they will be staying with us." Naruto said getting a nod from his mother.

"Well I think we should go home." Minato said getting up and walking out the door as the others followed.

"The village is going to see hell." Sarutobi said looking at the window as the Namikaze family walked home.

With the Namikaze family

"So brother do you have a girlfriend." Kasumi asked her brother.

"No why." Naruto asked her wondering why she would ask something like that and something inside him saying that wasn't true.

"Just wondering that's all." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Ok what ever." Naruto said looking away from here.

"Naru." Setsuna said getting his attention.

"What." Naruto said turning towards her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your crystals are would you." Setsuna asked making Naruto wonder why she would ask him that.

"Why." Naruto asked looking over at her making the three that didn't know what the crystals were wonder what they're talking about.

"Well it just came to me your crystals could help us get back sooner instead of having to wait a whole month." Setsuna said as the group came to a stop in front of a house.

"You know Naru she does have a point the combined power of the Lunar star, Elemental star, and the Cosmic star crystals could get us home." Michiru said standing next to Haruka. "So do you know where they are?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course I do they never leave my side." Naruto said looking at his key staff. "Didn't you girls ever wonder why I never went anywhere with out my key staff." Naruto said making the four girls look at his key staff with bug eyes.

"Your telling us that your three crystals make the key staff." Setsuna said looking between Naruto and his staff.

"Of course. Now tell me why I should open the Lunar gate Setsuna." Naruto said making the others wonder what the lunar gate was.

"Would some on please tell me whats going on?" Minato asked looking and Naruto and Setsuna.

"Please if we tell you what going on you won't believe us one bit." Naruto said looking at his father.

"Brother we're family." Kasumi said looking at her brother.

"It doesn't matter if we are family you won't believe me." Naruto said looking at his key staff once again before it started to glow the bottom was a pure white, the middle was a mix of colors and the top was a mix of purple and pink when the glowing stopped in the place of the staff were three crystals a white crystal representing the Lunar crystal, a multi colored crystal representing the Elemental crystal, and a pinkish purple crystal representing the Cosmic crystal.

"Naruto what are those." His mother asked looking at the jewels in his hand.

"These are three of the four legendary crystals the Elemental star crystal, Lunar star crystal, and the Cosmic star crystal." Naruto said looking at the crystals remembering the day that he got them since that was the day he was promised Mercury's hand in marriage.

"Brother you ok." Kasumi asked seeing that he was looking at the crystals and not her. She stared to move over to him only to get stopped by Michiru.

"Don't touch him." She said hold Kasumi in place.

"But something's wrong with him." Kasumi said looking at her brother.

"No he fine he's just remembering something that happened a long time ago." Michiru said looking at Naruto. "Setsuna could you tell them everything Haruka and me will stay and keep watch over Naru." Michiru asked looking at her seeing her nod her head.

Flashback

"Naru could you come here please I need to talk to you." The Queen said looking at her son who was watching Mercury train with the other.

"Sure mom." Naru said taking one that looking at his secret girlfriend before walking up to his mother.

"Now Naru do you know what today is." She asked as the both of them walked down the hall.

"It my birthday why." Naru said looking over at his mother seeing her chuckle.

"True you do turn fifteen today but it also your coming of age ceremony or did you forget that today one of the crystals will chose you as its holder." She said stopping at a set of double doors opening them to reveal three pedestals with a crystal on each one. "Now than my son in front of you are three legendary crystals the pinkish purple one is the Cosmic star crystal, the pure white one is the Lunar star crystal, and the multi colored one is the Elemental star crystal." She said as she pointed to each one before moving away from Naru.

"Now Naru when one chose you it will glow and move towards you." She said as the crystal in the middle started to glow and move towards him. "Well it looks like you are the holder of the Lunar star crystal." She said but the moment the crystal got to him the other two crystals starting to glow and float towards him making his mother go wide eyed and what happened.

"Mom what does this mean if all three chose me?" Naru asked his mother.

"Well it means that you are the holder of all three crystal Naru." She told his only for the crystal to disappear in a bright light. When it faded a staff was in it place.

"Well that's one way to carry them around in plane site." Naru said as he grabbed the staff and was engulfed in a bright light similar to when the sailor scout transform but the light died instead of it just changing the cloths it changed every thing his hair was silver reaching to the middle of his back his eyes were like a fox but still blue and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. (For cloths just think Coyote Starrk in his released form but the fur is a blood red).

"Well know this is interesting it seem that your destiny is to protect the moon kingdom just like the sailor senshi Naru." His mother said looking at him with a proud look knowing that he final gets to protect his loved one like he always wanted. "Well Naru just stay like that I'll have the sailor senshi and your sister come to the throne room so they can meet Lunar Fox." She said looking at her son before leaving to go and get the girls.

An hour later

"Mother why did you call us all her and where's brother I don't see him." Usagi said looking around the room for her younger brother.

"Don't worry sweetheart he'll be here soon but first I want to introduce you girls to some one he'll will be joining the outer sailor senshi as the first line of defense of the moon kingdom." She said as the doors behind them open up to reveal Naru in his Lunar Fox transformation. "Girls please say hello to Lunar Fox the warrior of justice." She said as he made his way up to his mother.

"Queen Serenity I thought there were only eight senshi." A tall girl with brunette hair asked.

"That's true Jupiter but there is a legend of two warriors of the moon. Sailor moon herself and another but not much is said about the other except that he is the guardian of the Lunar gates and the dimensional gates." She said looking at Jupiter.

"Now I know you girls are wondering why Naru isn't here well the thing is he is here." She said as a bright light engulfed Lunar Fox only to die down second later revealing that Naru was Lunar Fox.

"Wait prince Naru is Lunar Fox but Queen Serenity how can this be." A woman with emerald green hair asked.

"Well Pluto you see today is Naru's birthday which mean that one of the crystals would chose him as it's holder but the thing his that all three crystal chose him which in other word gave him the ability to transform just like you and the other senshi Pluto." She told the girl.

"Now than why don't we all go and get freshened up after all tonight is Naru birthday ball." Queen Serenity said looking at the girls in front of her but mostly watching Naru look at Mercury. "Mercury could you stay please I need to ask you something." She said getting a nod from the blue haired girl she waited until every one was gone before walking over to her.

"What is it you wanted to ask me Queen Serenity?" Mercury asked looking at her queen hoping she didn't find out about her relationship with naru.

Two hours later

"Ok lets do this." Mercury said as she walked into the ballroom where Naru's birthday was being held as she thought about what Queen Serenity told her two hours ago.

**Flashback two hour ago with Mercury and Queen serenity**

"Mercury could you stay please I need to ask you something." She said getting a nod from the blue haired girl she waited until every one was gone before walking over to her.

"What is it you wanted to ask me Queen Serenity?" Mercury asked looking at her queen hoping she didn't find out about her relationship with naru.

"What I'm about to ask you I want you to answer truthfully ok Mercury." She said looking at the girl making Mercury wonder what she wanted to talk about.

"Yes of course." Mercury told her.

"Mercury what do you think of my son." Serenity asked her.

"He's very kind and caring, he's there when ever I mess something up, and he makes me feel special like I'm just a normal person and not some princess of a planet why." She said with a smile while looking at the Queen.

"Well what would you say if I told you that you could marry him?" Serenity asked looking at Mercury as her face turns a deep red before she started to stutter.

"W-why me I-I'm no o-one s-s-special." She said with a stutter trying to hide the fact that see was jumping for joy at the fact of marrying her secret boyfriend.

"Mercury you don't need to be nervous beside just between you and me he as a crush on you." She said as Mercury pretended to be shock at what she just heard.

"He has a crush on me." She said, as her face got even redder wonder what she would say if she new they were dating.

"Yep whenever you train he's always watching you." Serenity said looking at the red faced Mercury.

"Why." She asked looking down trying to play the part good so she would think anything was off.

"Why what sweetie." Serenity asked as went to hug the girl.

"Why would he like me I'm not beautiful like Venus or the princess, I'm not strong like Jupiter all I have is my smarts and that not much." Mercury said trying her hardest make every thing believable and not scream like a little fan girl.

"Mercury you listen to me you are beautiful never let any one tell you other wise." Serenity said letting the girl go. "Now than what do you say Mercury?" Serenity asked as she started to stand.

"Well if he'll accept me as his wife I don't mind." Mercury told her as she stood up too while smiling on the inside knowing that they can final of public with their relationship.

"Now just so you know Naru and his sister have a marriage contract too Mercury so you will have to share him with her." She said making Mercury's face turn red again at the thought of having to share him with princess Serenity.

"Why are you having him marry his sister?" Mercury asked looking at Queen Serenity.

"It's because Serenity holds a lot of love for her brother love that a sister normally shouldn't have but she loves him with all her heart." She said before she headed out the door but not before tell her one last thing. "Now at Naru birthday since there will be dancing I want you to go up to him and ask him for a dance." She said before leaving the girl to think.

Flashback end back at the party Mercury's pov

"Hey Mercury you ok." A sixteen-year-old blond girl said walking up to her friend.

"Of course I am princess." Mercury said turning to face the girl before going back to finding Naru.

"Mercury why are you looking around the room?" The girl asked looking at her friend.

"Well if you must know princess I'm looking for your brother have you seen him." Mercury said with out looking at her.

"Why are you looking for my brother?" She asked seeing that the girls face was turning red.

"Well I want to see if he would like to dance with me." Mercury said turning around to face her not realizing that the other girls where there and heard what she said.

"Does Mercury have a crush on prince Naru?" A girl with long Raven hair asked making Mercury's face turn a deep red.

"Shut up Mars." Mercury said quickly trying to hide her blush so the others wouldn't see it but how ever luck was not on her side.

"It's true you do don't you Mercury." Venus said seeing that she was blushing even harder than before.

"Just say it Mercury." Mars said noticing the blush on the poor girls face only to get smacked up side the head.

"Mars leave Mercury-chan alone." A males voice said making them turn to see that the voice was prince Naru.

**Normal pov**

"Prince Naru." Mercury said looking at him with a blush on her face from him saving her from the teasing which wasn't far off since the both of them have been dating for a year.

"Mercury can I speak you?" Naru asked looking over at the blushing girl seeing her nod her head.

"Of course." Mercury said walking over to him.

"So Mercury what did my mother want to take to you about." Naru asked as they walked away hoping his mother didn't find out about them.

"Don't worry Naru-kun she doesn't know she wanted to know what I thought of you." Mercury told him before she pulled him into a kiss. "I wanted to do that all day Naru-kun." Mercury said as she pulled away from the kiss not realizing that Naru's sister was watching them until she made her self-known.

"I knew it there is something going on between the two of you." A voice said from behind them making them jump and turn to the voice.

"Usagi-chan/princess." They both said at the same time looking at the girl.

"Just wait until the other know about this." She said turning around to walk away only to be caught by chains making it impossible for her to move.

"Usagi-chan please don't tell them please I'm begging you I'll do anything just don't say anything." Naru said begging his sister not to say a word about what she seen.

"You'll do anything." She repeated see her brother nod his head. "Ok I'll keep it a secret if you take me out on a couple of dates." Usagi said looking her brother straight in the eye.

"Go ahead Naru-kun it's fine with me." Mercury said know that Queen Serenity will be telling everyone about the two marriage contracts that Naru has between her and his sister.

"Are you sure Mercury?" Naru asked seeing her nod her head. "Ok Usagi-chan you have a deal." Naru said as the chains disappeared letting her go.

"Good we'll talk about the first date after your party." Usagi said with a smile before she left.

"Mercury why did you say it was fine." Naru asked looking at her.

"Sorry Naru-kun can't say." Mercury said looking back at the doors that lead to the party.

"Well come on lets go I do owe you a dance after all don't I." Naru said as he walked back to the party as Mercury followed not realizing what his mother was getting ready to do.

"About time you two got back." Serenity said looking at her son and Mercury.

"Sorry mom just wanted to asked Mercury something that's all." He said to his mother seeing her nod her head.

"Well since you two are back I can make my announcement then." She said as she walked up to the stage. "Can I please have everyone's attention for just a few moments?" She asked as everyone turned to her. "Thank you now than we all know that today is my son's birthday." She said making every one clap. "Now the main reason why I wanted a birthday ball for my son was so that every one could hear the big news for the past two years I have been going through a list of girls to see who could be the best for my son." She said making Naru yell.

"Mother this isn't the time." Naru yelled at her.

"Now Naru it's the perfect time since you will be getting married to them next year." She said making Naru blush from embarrassment. "Now than as I was saying I found two that would be perfect." She said making everyone listen closely to whom he would be marring. "The two girls that I pick are Princess Mercury, and his sister Princess Serenity." the moment she said his sister name both him and his sister were out like a light.

Flashback end

"Michiru where is everyone." Naruto said as he came to.

"Everyone's in the house you've been out of it for an hour Naru." Michiru said looking at him with a smile. "So what was the memory?" She asked wondering what memory would take an hour.

"It was my fifteenth birthday." Naruto said making the girls laugh because of what happened at the party. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Nothing it was just funny to see you faint when your mother told you that you would be marring your sister." Haruka said with a little laugh at the end.

"What ever can we go in?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"Sure Setsuna should be done explaining every thing to them." Michiru said as they headed to the door.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Michiru opened the door.

"She's telling them about your past life so they know what we were talking about earlier." Haruka said as they walked into the house.

"Setsuna where are you?" Naruto asked walking into the house.

"I'm in the living room with Hotaru and your family Prince Naru." Setsuna replied.

"How much have you told them?" Naruto asked as followed where Setsuna's voice came from.

"I told them ever thing from you being the Prince of the moon kingdom all the way to the end of the moon kingdom." Setsuna said seeing him walk into the living room. "Now my question is how much do you remember." Setsuna asked him as Michiru and Haruka follow after him.

"Not much Setsuna most of my memories are still jumble all that I remember is mom, Usagi-chan, the sailor scouts, most of the stuff related about Lunar Fox, and my fifteenth birthday." Naruto said but stop not wanting to say the rest but knew he had to. "When mom told every that I was going to marry Usagi-chan and Mercury-chan." Naruto said as his face turned a deep red.

"I remember that day both you and the Princess fainted when your mother said that." Setsuna said with a chuckle making Naruto blush a deeper red.

"S-shut u-up i-it's n-not that f-f-funny Set-Setsuna." Naruto said stuttering from embarrassment.

"Come on Naru it was funny no matter what any one did we could never get you or your sister to faint but when you two found out that you we're to marry each other boom out like a light." Haruka said with a chuckle.

"I'll boom you if you don't shut up Uranus." Naruto yelled as the crystals in his hand went back to the form of a staff.

"Ok sorry no need to get pissed off Naru it's just a little fun that all ok just calm down or I could always pull a Queen Serenity." Haruka said making Naruto yelp.

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto said in a low whisper voice.

"Try me Prince Naru." Haruka said with the look at a mother would give their child if they were bad.

"Ok now there's no need for that Haruka." Naruto said waving his hand in front of him.

"Be good then." Haruka said making Naruto gulp at the tone.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said before walking over to a chair to pout.

"If you don't mind me asking Haruka but what as Naruto so scared." Kushina asked getting the girls attention.

"Well you could say prince Naru has a short fuse smallest thing could set him off of Queen Serenity would threaten every time he would get pissed off about something he would have to be his sisters butler for two weeks." Haruka said making Kushina raise and eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound too bad." She said only to see Setsuna shake her head,

"You don't get it he had to do things most boy never want to do I won't say what but it only happened once after that never again all you had to do was threaten him with that and he was back to normal." Setsuna said looking over at Naruto seeing shake at the very thought but was snapped out of it when a knock came to the door.

"I'll get." Naruto said get up from the chair to answer the door. "Neko can I help you." Naruto said seeing that it was one of the anbu that always helped him as a kid.

"Yes Naruto the council requests you and your family to report to the council chambers." Neko said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Right thank you Neko." Naruto said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Hey the jackasses want to see us." Naruto said getting a chuckle out of the sailor scouts as walked back into the living room.

"Naruto be nice." Minato said knowing full well that it was the council that wanted to see them.

"Why it there fault my life was like hell here." Naruto said as every one got up and headed to the door.

**There's the first chapter of Lunar Fox hope you like it I know the whole memory thing may not make any sense at all but for me I don't wont to have the same opening as my other sailor moon/Naruto crossover stories that I might do. The next chapter be the council and them going back to earth.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 council meeting, and back to the past

The council chambers

"Lord Hokage." Cat said appearing in front of the council.

"Yes cat what is it." The third asked her.

"Lord Minato and his family are here as well as the four that arrived earlier today." Cat said getting a nod from him she disappeared and no more than two minutes later the door opened up and the group of eight people came in.

"Thank you for coming Minato I know you wanted to spend time with your family but once the council heard that you were alive that demeaned a meeting." The third said only to get interrupted by a pink haired woman.

"It's good that you are alive you can finish what you started fifteen years ago and finally kill the demon." She screeched making every one cover their ears.

"Like mother like daughter you fucking Haruno's are all the same." Naruto said not caring who heard him.

"What was that demon I am part of the council you will show me respect." The women screeched.

"The only reason you're apart of the council is because you can't keep your legs closed." Naruto said making the woman red with anger while making the clan heads laugh since they knew that it was true. "What wrong didn't you get your daily fuck today?" Naruto asked making the clan heads laugh louder but it all stopped flew at Naruto with the intent to kill.

"I'll kill you demon." She screeched as she came at him with a kunai but was stopped as the four-sailor senshi blocked her way.

"You will not lay a finger on prince Naru you piece of filth." Setsuna said in an angry voice as Hotaru and Haruka each had a weapon at her throat.

"Get out of my way the demon must die." She yelled only for the blades to that Hotaru and Haruka to inch closer to her throat.

"Close your next words closely they may just be your last." Naruto said looking at the pink haired bitch.

"Are you threatening me demon." She screeched.

"No but if you want a threat than so be it either you stand down right now our I will kill your daughter right in front of your eyes do I make myself clear." Naruto said as his eyes flashed from there normal blue to a rippled pattern with circles and nine tomoes in each eye making every one jump at what Naruto's eyes looked like.

"Naruto that's enough and as for you Haruno for trying to kill the son of the fourth Hokage your are hereby sentenced to ten years in prison." The old man said making Naruto look over at him while anbu took the Haruno to prison.

"Sorry old man I hate her more than her daughter." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it Naruto it's not your fault." He said as the sailor senshi came back over to Naruto. "Now than let's get this meeting started." He said making everyone look at him. "I would like to welcome back Minato and his wife Kushina as well as their daughter Kasumi." The old man said as the clan head smiled while the civilians frowned until Danzo stood up with a smirk.

"I vote that we put Naruto in the CRA his eye are proof enough that he is part of the Uzumaki clan." Danzo said with a smirk knowing that if he can't get Naruto that he could get one of the girls in his root program pregnant with Naruto child than he could raise it to be his personal weapon.

"I don't think so Danzo the only reason you would even think that is because you failed to make me your personal weapon by putting me through that fucking root program of yours." Naruto said making the man wonder how he knew.

"I don't know what your talking about Naruto-sama." Danzo said playing it off.

"Really now Danzo I think you do." Naruto said with a smirk making every one wonder what he was talking about. "Akira." Naruto yelled as a fifteen year old girl wearing a red skirt with black shorts underneath and a matching red t-shirt stop at her bellybutton she had long red hair and violet blue eyes came out of nowhere.

"You called Naruto-kun." Akira asked looking at the boy that saved her years ago from Danzo's clutches. Since that day she vowed to serve Naruto in anyway needed.

"Yes Akira could you tell the council all about Danzo's dark deeds." Naruto said looking at the beautiful red head.

"Yes of course Naruto." Akira said as she walked up and stood in front of the council with a smirk on her face as she look at Danzo's face.

"Who are young one if have never seen you in this village before." The old man asked looking at the girl knowing that she looked familiar but couldn't place it.

"My name is Akira Kamikaze the heiress of the Kamikaze clan." Akira said as everyone had a shocked look on their face because the Kamikaze clan where the cousin of the Namikaze clan while Danzo started to sweat before he shouted.

"Root kill her." Danzo yelled making ten root members appearing and charged at Akira ready to kill only for a Naruto to appear in front of her in a white flash the clothes he was wearing where gone he was now wear a set of robes with armor and a gauntlet on each wrist with a hidden blade in side and a sword at his side (master assassin robes from assassin's creed revelations).

"You just signed your death." Naruto said with an emotionless face as the root members fell to the floor dead. "Your turn you one eyed asshole." Naruto yelled as he jumped up on the table and ran towards Danzo with the intent to kill him.

"I don't think so demon if I can't control you than I'll kill you." Danzo said as he covered his left eye and arm to show that you had sharingan from the Uchiha clan but he didn't get to do anything as he had a staff sticking through his left shoulder.

"Nice try Danzo but my lunar staff will keep you from moving and using chakra." Naruto said as he jumped in the air as the blades on his gauntlets showed them self for a little bit before digging them self's into Danzo's chest.

"How can it end like this everything I did was for the future of Kohona?" Danzo asked coughing up blood.

"I don't give a fuck Danzo you made a mistake when you kidnapped my cousin this is justice for what you did to the Kamikaze clan and the Uchiha clan because of you Sayuri has to hide who she is but no more rest in piece you piece of shit." Naruto said thrust the blades deeper into Danzo killing him the moment the right blade hit his heart.

"Naruto you cant just go and kill some one with out proof." The third said with a scowl on his face.

"Proof it's on your desk old man." Naruto said as before he was engulfed in a white light when it disappeared Naruto was back in his regular clothes he walked back to his spot before saying something. "Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, Akira come with me." Naruto said as he tapped the bottom of his staff on the floor and a door appeared out of nowhere when Naruto opened it showed that on the other side was training ground seven. "I see you three at home I need to find some one." Naruto said to his parents and sister as he the five girls walked through the door.

Training ground seven

"Hey Sasuke-kun you wanna go out on a date." A pink haired girl asked looking at said boy.

"No." Sasuke said right as a door appeared out of nowhere and six people walked out two of which he knew but the other four he never seen before.

"Naruto you idiot your late." Sakura yelled only for Naruto to punch her in the face for the second time in one day.

"Sakura shut up or I'll kill you." Naruto said as growled in anger. "Now than Sasuke Danzo is dead you can drop the transformation you can now be your true self." Naruto said looking at Sasuke whose eye widen at what Naruto said.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked Naruto as his voice became more feminine while the transformation began to faded to show the real Sasuke as fifteen year old girl with waist long midnight blue hair beautiful onyx eyes a heart shaped face long slender legs and a high C-cup chest.

"Yes I am I killed him myself come on I want you to come with me." Naruto said as he stretched out his hand for her to take.

"What for Kakashi-sensei will be here soon." The feminine Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Because I want you to meet my parents Sayuri-chan and who cares about team 7 by tomorrow night I'll be gone and I would like I to come with me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok Naruto-kun I'll go with you but you need to tell me where we are going." Sayuri said as she took Naruto's hand as the first door vanished and other door came into view and showed that on the other side was the Namikaze compound making Sayuri's eye go wide at what she was seeing while Sakura started yelling once again.

"Naruto you idiot what have you done to Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled before she ran forward to hit him only for no reason but it was in vain as out of nowhere she was on the ground with blades pointed at her neck.

"Don't move Haruno." Naruto said as is doujutsu activated freaking her out while she was frozen from all the killer intent that he was unleashing. "Ok girl's that's enough time to go." Naruto said making the girls pull their weapons back and move back to his side.

"You'll pay for that demon." Sakura yelled as she got up.

"Fuck off Haruno." Naruto said as he and the girls walked through the door to the Namikaze compound.

Namikaze compound

"Where are we Naruto-kun?" Sayuri asked as she look at the door the just vanished and then to the house in front of her which to her was bigger than her clans compound which made her a little sad since her clan whole clan was killed when she was eight.

"My parents compound Sayuri." Naruto said looking over at the girl as her eyes went wide hearing that this was Naruto true home.

"But Naruto-kun I thought you where an orphan." Sayuri said looking between Naruto and the house.

"No I'm not my parent's left me in the village when I was born because they had to train my twin sister." Naruto said as he walked up to the door and open it and signaled Sayuri and the others to go inside.

"So who are your parents Naruto-kun they must be rich to have a place like this." Sayuri said as she walked in to the compound not noticing that Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"You'll see but I need to know something Sayuri-chan." Naruto asked as he led her to the living room.

"Ok what is it Naruto-kun." Sayuri asked as she followed Naruto into the living room.

"Do you miss your mother and brother Sayuri I want the truth?" Naruto asked as he sat down in one of the chairs while the others sat down on the sofa.

"Yes I do Naruto-kun I miss my mother and my brother but I just want to know why he killed the clan." Sayuri said with sadness but still said it any way since Naruto was her best friend and only other person beside the Hokage that knew she was female. "Why are you asking me Naruto-kun it's not like you can bring them back?" Sayuri asked only to see Naruto smirk.

"Your right Sayuri-chan I can't bring the dead back or your brother since I have no clue where he is." Naruto said since it was true but Naruto knew a way to go back in time and save her mother and stop her brother. "But I know of a way to get them back Sayuri this technique I can only use it once a year I'll use it to reunite you with your mother and brother." Naruto said making Sayuri's eyes wide at have her mother and brother back while Setsuna looked shocked that he would use the lunar crystal star gates to go back in time to give this girl her mother and brother.

"Prince Naru you said you would never use the lunar crystal star gates." Haruka said knowing he was planning something while Sayuri was confused not by what the gates where but why the woman called Naruto a prince.

"You're right Haruka I did say that but that because I had no reason to use the gate now I do." Naruto said making Sayuri shout out in frustration.

"What the hell is going on what are the lunar crystal star gates and why did she call you prince Naru." Sayuri yelled while she pointed to Haruka.

"Sayuri just sit down and I tell you everything." Naruto said making Sayuri sit down so he could explain everything. He told her about his past life being a prince of the moon kingdom and everything that he could remember so far he also told her about everything in his present life minus his parents since he wanted that to be a surprise.

"That a lot of information Naruto-kun I can't believe that you're a prince for a long forgotten kingdom." Sayuri said still shocked at what she was told.

"Naruto you home." A males voice said making her think that it was Naruto's father.

"Yeah dad I'm in the living room." Naruto said as he heard footsteps of three people walking until they can into view of everyone in the living room.

"You know Naruto you caused a lot of trouble. The civilian council wants your head." Minato said to his son before he looked over and noticed a new girl in the group. "Naruto who's the new girl?" His father asked.

"Right mom, dad, Kasumi I'd like you to meet Sayuri Uchiha the daughter of Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto said as Sayuri got up and bowed polity. "Sayuri-chan I'd like you to meet my father Minato Namikaze, my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and my twin sister Kasumi Namikaze." Naruto said making Sayuri shout.

"What you mean you're the fourths legacy." Sayuri shouted while mental kicking her self for not seeing how much they looked alike.

"It not that big of a deal Sayuri-chan." Naruto said shrugging it off as if it was common knowledge.

"No big deal Naruto." Sayuri tried to say only for Setsuna to place a hand on the girls shoulder making her look at the woman.

"Lady Sayuri don't prince Naru doesn't care who his father is remember what he told you he had to deal with it when he was queen Serenity's son." Setsuna said making Sayuri clam down.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." She said sitting back down.

"Don't worry Sayuri-chan." Naruto said waving it off as nothing before turning to his father. "Hey dad." Naruto said making his father look at him

"What." He said turning his view to his son.

"The compound is their anyway to reverse summon it." Naruto asked his father hoping they could take the compound when they left for earth.

"Yeah theirs a scroll in the basement that can hold the house that how the Namikaze clan brought it to the leaf why." Minato said wonder what his son was thinking about.

"Because when we go to earth I want to take the compound with us so we don't have to by a house when we get there." Naruto said making his father nod his head.

"Ok one thing when do we leave." Minato asked his son seeing a smile come across his face.

"Not sure there's one thing I still need to do." Naruto said making his mother speak up.

"What do you mean Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked her son.

"You see Sayuri-chan here is the last Uchiha." Naruto said making Minato and Kushina go wide eyed at that. "But I can change that I can use a technique that can take me back in time I'm going to use it to bring her mother and brother back to here so depending on how long it takes we should be able to leave tomorrow morning." Naruto said looking over at Sayuri.

"Naruto there's no technique that can do that." Kasumi said to her brother knowing that ninja's have tried to time travel.

"True Kasumi but my technique isn't a jutsu it's a door that I can summon only once a year." Naruto said as he called upon his staff so he could summon the door.

"Your not going to summon the gate here are you Naru." Setsuna asked a little worried that he would.

"No I'm going out back to open the gate." Naruto said as he got up and walked out of the living room so he could go out back while the others followed him.

Outback

"Ok everyone stand back." Naruto said making everyone stopped and watch as he raised his staff up in the air while it started to glow. "Now then open lunar crystal star gates and grant me save passage to the past to fix what is broken." Naruto said as the ground started to shake as a huge crystal gate rose up out of the ground making the other six go wide eyed at what Naruto just summoned.

"Naruto what is that?" His mother asked looking at the huge crystal like gate.

"That mother is one of the great lunar crystal gates that I guard." Naruto said as the gate opened up for him the moment the gate was fully open he ran straight through the doors making his mother ran after him.

"Naruto stop." She tried to say only for Setsuna to stop her.

"Don't worry he's fine trust me." Setsuna said as she looked at the gate.

With Naruto in the past

It was just another peaceful day in the hidden leaf village until the ground started to shake making everyone wonder what was going on as the whole village shook like it was under attack but that was put out of there minds as a huge crystal gate could be seen raising from behind the Namikaze compound which made the Hokage gather his ninja in front of the gate.

"Shikaku any ideas what that is?" The third Hokage asked the Nara head.

"I have no clue lord Hokage but it look like some sort of crystal door." The Nara head said with a lazy tone only for that gate to open.

"Be ready to attack." The third said as the continued to open just enough for Naruto to be seen walking out of the gate shocking everyone think that it was Minato.

"Minato is that you." Third said looking at the boy thinking he was Minato.

"Sorry old man I know I look like my dad but I'm not him." Naruto said with a Fox like smile the reminded him of Naruto.

"Minato only had one son and he's only eight." The third said as he got a feeling that this boy was Naruto.

"True he also has a daughter who so happens to be my twin sister old man." Naruto said with a smirk shocking the old man and the clan head that knew Minato had a son and daughter but felt his son here to train her to use the Kyuubi's power. "Shocked aren't you old man maybe this will help the name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze my parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze my twin sister's name is Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said making the group go wide eyed at what he just said.

"But how I just seen you three minutes ago as an eight year old child." The third said wanting to know what happened.

"True but that is my past self old man I came from the future to do something so don't stop me it will be done." Naruto said shocking them that he was from the future.

"What do you need to do?" A pale-eyed man asked him.

"Something happens that I want to change." Naruto said looking in the direction of the Uchiha clan.

"And what would that be Namikaze." A blond man with blue eyes asked.

"Sorry can't say. but what day is it." Naruto asked the old man.

"It's November 3 1999." The old man said seeing Naruto smile.

"Good I came back to the day it happens." Naruto said making them wonder what he meant the third was going to ask but the boy was already gone.

The Uchiha compound

"Itachi why are you doing this to your own clan?" A woman asked she was in her late she had midnight blue hair and black eyes and wore a casual dress.

"I'm sorry mother but it as to be done the clan was planning to over throw the Hokage so the council ordered me to kill the clan but to leave Sayuri alive." Itachi said (we was wearing an anbu outfit with armor his eyes where red with three tomoes in each eye show that he had his sharingan activated with hair was black and done up in a pony tail) as he took the blade out of the body of his dead father and was getting ready to kill his mother to but if she could see his face you'd see him crying. "Forgive mother I wish I didn't have to kill you." Itachi said crying thrusting his blade forward.

"Its ok Itachi just take care of your sister that all I ask and I love you Itachi." She said waiting for the blow to come but it never did she turn around to see why he stopped only to see the Itachi was being held by the throat by a boy who looked no older that fifteen.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as he held Itachi up by the throat just enough to hold not kill him.

"Who are you why did you save me?" Mikoto asked the boy.

"Because your daughter needs you Mikoto Uchiha you are her mother you can't just die." Naruto said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"But that doesn't tell me who you are." Mikoto said looking at the boy.

"Mikoto you know who I am after all I am your daughters best friend in the academy." Naruto said making her look at him with wide eyes since the only friend her daughter as was the son of her best friend Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

"Naruto-kun is that really you what happened to you've grown up." Mikoto asked with shock and Itachi looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"I'm not the Naruto you know Mikoto I'm from the future." Naruto said as he let Itachi go. "I came back to stop Itachi from kill you Sayuri-chan needs Mikoto and she need you to Itachi." Naruto said as said boy got up off the ground and put his sword away knowing that he was out matched in power so he deactivated his sharingan and sat down to listen to the story that the future Naruto was going to tell.

"What do mean Naruto Itachi would have taken care of her right." Mikoto asked him only to see him shake his head.

"No you see after this Itachi would be forced to leave the village as a SS rank nuke-nin for what he did to his clan now I came back to stop him but the two of you can't stay I'll make a fake body to replace you Mikoto so she'll think that you died." Naruto said as he placed an illusion to make it seem like Mikoto was dead.

"But you said see needed me Naruto." Mikoto said as Naruto shook his head yes.

"True but you see this is being done so for a reason that I can't say." Naruto said as he stood up as he picked up Sayuri's chakra signature coming close to the room that they where in.

"Listen both of you go to Namikaze compound in the back yard there is a crystal door that is your way to the future once you enter you'll change some to the correct age that you would be at in that time." Naruto said as both just stood there and nodded their heads.

"What about you Naruto?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto.

"I'm going to wait for Sayuri." Naruto said looking at the door as he transformed into Itachi. "Now go she can't see you." Naruto said making them disappear in a poof of smoke just as the door open to reveal an eight-year-old Sayuri walk in and stand shocked at seeing her parent's dead.

"Big brother what happened mother and father are dead why?" Sayuri asked looking at the bodies of her dead parents.

"I had to test my power." Naruto said to her as his heart started to break for what he was doing to the girl he loved but he kept going and threw a shuriken at her shoulder she didn't even feel it she was to shocked that her own brother would try and kill her she started to run away only for Naruto to appear in front of her and put her into a forced sleep. "I'm so sorry Sayuri-chan I hope you can forgive me." Naruto said looking at the clasped girl before running back to the Namikaze clan compound.

Crystal gate present time three hours

"What's taking so long?" Kushina asked getting a little impatient waiting for her son to come back.

"Kushina calm down ok." Minato said trying to get his wife to calm down.

"He's right you must be calm. Beside look the gates opening." Setsuna said making everyone look over at the gate to see that it was opening once it was fully opened they noticed two people walk out.

"Mom." Sayuri said making the woman that just walked out of the gate look at the fifteen year old girl and go wide eyed at who it was.

"Sayuri-chan is that really you." Mikoto said looking at the girl who looked like a chibi version of her who took off at full speed making both crash into the ground as Sayuri cried tears of joy at have her mother back in her life.

"I miss you so much mom." Sayuri said as she hugged her mother like she was afraid if she let go her mom would leave her.

"It's ok sweetheart I'm here now and that all that matter besides you should be thanking Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as she final got out of Sayuri hug and stood up

"Wait where's Naruto." Kushina asked looking over at the gate as it started to close but not before a blur shot out just as the door slammed closed.

"So did I miss anything?" Naruto asked as he walked up to everyone like he never left but that was stopped as Sayuri tackled him to the ground and kissed him on the lips Naruto was shocked by what Sayuri did but he did something that shocked her the moment she pulled back Naruto caught her lips shocking her that he kissed back when she didn't mean to kiss him since she didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't love her back but all that was throw out of her mind when he kissed her back her.

"Ok you two that's enough." Kushina said as a tick mark appear on her forehead as her son was making out with the daughter of her best friend right in front of them when they pulled apart for air when realized what they just did.

"Sayuri-chan I think we should continue this later my mother is glaring daggers of death at me." Naruto said making Sayuri pout since she had to get off of Naruto.

"Prince Naru I think you're forgetting something." Setsuna said making Naruto look at her only to see her point to the gate that was still there while Mikoto and Itachi wonder why the woman called him prince.

"Right at least nobody in the past can remember anything about me being there." Naruto said as he walked up to the crystal gate and called is staff once more but when he grabbed it a set of wings sprouted from his back and he flew up to the top of the gate and touched it with his staff. "Lunar crystal star gate thank you for your service now back you go a year you shall wait." Naruto said as the gate started to glow and retreat back to the ground.

"Naruto what's with the wings?" Minato asked his son as he land on the ground.

"Oh those don't worry they only show when I need them." Naruto said as the wings on his back vanished like they where never there to being with.

"Ok Naruto whats going on." Mikoto asked looking at Naruto wanting to know what was going on.

"Come on lets go inside and I'll tell you then." Naruto said as Mikoto nodded her head and followed Naruto into the house with the others.

One long explanation later

"There you go that everything Mikoto-chan my past and present." Naruto said after explaining everything that he has gone through he looked at Mikoto and Itachi only to see them frozen.

"Miko-chan." Kushina said making her friend look at her.

"Sorry about that it just a lot to take in." Mikoto said looking at Naruto.

"I know Miko-chan." Kushina said to her beast friend since she was still trying to understand it all.

"Before I forget Setsuna." Naruto said as he turned to the emerald hair woman making her looking back at him.

"What is it prince Naru." Setsuna asked.

"The currency on earth in Japan is it like this." Naruto said as he pulled out his money and gave it to Setsuna to look at it.

"Yes it is. Why." Setsuna said handing the bill back to Naruto.

"Because that means we won't be going broke." Naruto said as Setsuna understood why he asked.

"I understand." Setsuna said.

"Well its getting late so lets go to bed we have a long day." Naruto said getting a nod from everyone.

"Well follow us everyone we'll show you where you can sleep." Minato said as he and his wife got up to show everyone to the room that they would be sleeping in.

Well there it is chapter to after so long. Now the part about Naruto telling the third he was from the future didn't matter since anybody that seen me would forget about him the moment he went back through the gate and as for the age change it need to happen for some reasons one I'm going to pair Itachi up with Setsuna and maybe have Minato marry Mikoto who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the pairing

Naruto: Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Sayuri, Kasumi, Mikoto, Ten-ten, Akira, Hotaru (I changed Hotaru's age to fifteen so I could add her to the harem)

Itachi: Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru

Chapter 3 a visitor from the past, and a new powerful ally of the neo moon kingdom

Naruto's dream

"What the hell this is the lunar palace but how." Naruto said looking around the destroyed palace wondering how he got here that he didn't even notice a woman come up from behind.

"It's not hard Naru." A voice said making Naruto jump and look behind him his eyes started to tear when he seen that it was his mother to Naruto his mother was a goddess she had a figure that and woman would kill for her hair was a beautiful silver tied into twin pony tails and beautiful blue eyes.

"Mom." Naruto said looking at his dead mother.

"Yes sweetheart it me." Serenity said as Naruto tackled her to the ground crying. "Shh its ok Naru don't cry." Serenity said as see held he crying son for the first time in thousand years.

"I miss you mom." Naruto said hugging his mother.

"I know Naru but we don't have much time I came to tell you something important you need to listen carefully ok." Serenity said making her son let go and look at her confused.

"What do you mean mom." Naruto asked with confusion at what his mother said.

"Naru you know how queen Beryl destroyed the moon kingdom." She asked looking at her son only to see him nod. "Well your sister and the other took her on and killed her or so they thought she is still alive Naru." She said making Naruto clench his fist at hearing that the girls failed to kill the witch and vowed to kill her him self.

"I swear mother she will never harm another living soul as long as I live." Naruto said making his mother smile at his words.

"I know Naru!" His mother said as she started to fade. "Naru it looks like my time is up before I go remember the story I told you and your sister about the sage of six paths and the ten-tailed silver wolf." She asked making Naruto nod his head yes.

"Yes why mom." Naruto asked looking confused as to why she would ask something like that.

"That story is true Naru the entrance to the wolfs prison is under throne you are the one that the sage said would be able to calm down the wolf just be careful Naru she will want something out of it. Goodbye sweetheart and remember take care of your sister for me." She said as she disappeared into nothing.

"Goodbye mother." Naruto said as he felt him self faded as well. I guess I'm waking up. He said fading away.

The real world

When Naruto woke up he noticed that he had weight on him. He was shocked when he looked down he noticed that his own sister was sleeping with him. "Hey Kasumi come on wake up." He said shaking her awake.

"Uh what." She said as her eyes fluttered open at and looked up at the person who called her name only to see that it was her brother. "Naruto-kun why are you in my room." Kasumi said wondering when Naruto snuck into her room.

"Sis this is my room not yours." Naruto said making her look around to see that it was true.

"How did I get here?" She asked wondering why she was in her brother's room.

"Don't know but could you leave please I would like to get dressed." Naruto said making his sister blush before she ran out of the room leaving Naruto to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later in the living room

"Morning everyone." Naruto said as he walked into the living room with his staff in hand.

"Morning Naruto." Everyone said beside the senshi who greeted him with a bow and their usual good morning prince Naru.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked looking at everyone.

"It's ten o'clock why?" Setsuna asked looking at him.

"Ok good than we can leave." Naruto said.

"Leave now." His mother asked wondering why he wanting to leave early.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto what about everything." Mikoto asked him

"Don't worry everything that is in this house will be taken to earth through the reverse summon scroll for the house." Naruto said looking over at Mikoto seeing her nod her head as his father came up from behind him with a scroll.

"I see that you're awake finally." His father said as he set a large scroll down on the table.

"Yes so is that the scroll dad." Naruto said looking at the scroll on the table.

"Yep that's it." Minato said smile at it. "Oh and Mikoto all the scrolls you gave me are in the clans vault." Minato said getting a nod from her.

"Good lets go before any body comes." Naruto said as he picked up the scroll and headed for the back door.

Backyard

"Ok everyone get in a circle around me please and hold still." Naruto said making everyone gather around him. "Ok now before we go to earth we're making one stop." Naruto said making everyone look at him confused.

"What do you mean brother?" Kasumi asked as a blush came to her face.

"You'll see." Naruto said as he raised his staff up in the air and started to call out a chant. "Hear my call, hear my plea, open the gates from here to there open them now and grant use passage now open lunar cosmic star gate and take use to the royal lunar palace." Naruto said shocking the outers that he would want to go to the moon Setsuna was going to say something but never got the chance as they disappeared in a bright light the only thing left was a burn mark on the ground.

Lunar royal palace

In less than a minute Naruto and the group were in front of a destroyed palace that caused four in the group to shed tears seeing there kingdom destroyed. "Prince Naru why are we here." Setsuna asked wanting to know why he wanted to come here.

"You'll see Setsuna trust me come on we need to go to the throne room." Naruto said walking away making the group follow him.

"So brother this is the place you lived before you were reborn doesn't seem like much." Kasumi said looking around at the ruins of the palace.

"Maybe Kasumi but a thousand years ago this place was beautiful and peaceful." Naruto said as a little smile came to his face.

"Prince Naru's right it was wonderful here until that witch beryl came and ruined everything." Michiru said looking around with a sad face as they came to the doors of the throne room.

"Here we are." Naruto said as he open the doors to the room which shocked him that the room was still in one piece it may have been plain but at the end of the room right above the throne was a picture of a happy family a tall silver hair woman wear a royal kimono with pigtails and wearing a crown on her head. In front of her were two kid about a year apart the first was a girl how looked just like the older woman but her hair was blond it was even done in the same style next to her was a boy that looked just like Naruto everyone figured that it must have been Naruto.

"Naru this is just the throne room." Hotaru said hope the prince wasn't going crazy.

"True but this place holds a secret Hotaru-chan." Naruto said getting blush from fifteen-year-old girl.

"What do you mean prince Naru?" Setsuna asked wonder what he knew.

"You'll see." He said as he walked over to the throne and started pushing it away from the wall making everyone look at him crazy.

"Brother what are you doing?" Kasumi asked only for Naruto to keep pushing the throne until he revealed that there was a set of stairs behind the throne.

"Well you coming." Naruto said looking back before he started down the stairs as the other followed after him.

"Prince what is this place?" Haruka asked as they came to a big door at the bottom of the staircase.

"It a prison Haruka from what my mother told me last night in my dream it holds something with so much power it destroy the world." Naruto said not wanting to tell them that it was the Jubi no Okami that was sealed behind this door making his mother pull him back away from the door.

"Naruto if what you say is true than why do you want to open the door." His mother asked while glaring at him.

"Because mother I can control her." Naruto said as he removed his mother hand from his shoulder and walked up to the door and spoke in a language that only he and the outer knew.

"Ego loquor nomen tuum alta voce, audierint eius accersi iam vos serviant mihi decem albacilla lupus." (I speak your name out loud hear its call for now you serve me ten tailed wolf) Naruto said making the door open but he wasn't prepared for what hit every one was shocked to see Naruto fly into the wall from being hit by a silver tail.

"**Foolish mortal do you know who I am no one can control me."** A demonic voice yelled as it brought it tail back making everyone flinch at the voice.

"That's what you thing I can control you. You over sized rug." Naruto shouted back with his Mongekyou Rinnegan activated and was puzzled that he couldn't see demon chakra coming off the wolf.

"**You foolish mortal you dare speak to the Jubi no Okami like that." **The Jubi said making everyone freeze at the name.

"I don't care who you are. You are at my command you will obey me." Naruto shout walking up to the opened door just as a pair of red silted eyes looked at him.

"**You have a lot of courage to speak to me like that tell what is your name mortal**." The Jubi said looking into the eyes of Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or as some others call me prince Naru." Naruto said looking the Jubi in the eyes.

"**Well than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you are a foul to think you can control me."** The Jubi said bring three tails down instead of one but instead of dodging it he let the attack hit him.

"Naruto." His mother screamed as the tails came down on her son.

"**Who's next?"** The Jubi asked only to hear a familiar voice

"Foolish demon I am far harder to kill than that now Awaken Tsukihime." Naruto voice cry out as a concentrated slash of light flew out of the dust cloud and through the door but do to the rinnegan he had it aimed high so it would miss and create a hole in the room so everyone could see the demon girl.

"**Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me."** The Jubi taunted in a childish tone only to look surprised to see that he miss for a reason as light was brought into the room revealing that he wasn't facing a wolf but a girl who looked fifteen years old and man for a demon girl she was a total bombshell she had long silver hair that reached to her ass a perfect hour glass figure long slender legs and a perfect C-cup chest and to top it off a beautiful silver kimono.

"There we go now everyone one can see you." Naruto said as the dust could settled show he had a smirk on his face and hold a sword in front of him now this was not any regular this was a Zanpakuto the bloodline of the Namikaze and Kamikaze clans. It was now a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilts grip, which has a gentle black decorative wrapping bend forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three time and a silver tail dangling from it base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, with a crescent moon design.

At the base of the guard is a silver string wrapped thrice around the hilt with a three-loop bow on the backside. It remained straight somewhat of a short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. It shocked his family a lot mostly his cousin Akira and sister Kasumi for actually having the bloodline unlocked already but what shocked his parents was that Naruto had both the Zanpakuto and rinnegan unlocked even the look he was giving look he was giving her shocked them.

"Oh no not good." The girl thought

"And here I thought you'd be in your demon form." Naruto taunted the girl.

"I can't." She whispered

"What I can't hear you loose your voice after I brought in so light". Naruto taunted again making everyone look at him crazy.

"I said I can't you fucking bastard it's all because of that fucking asshole he sealed my demon body in the moon that's above planet elemental." She shouted only for Naruto to fly at her ready to strike.

"Good then it should be easy to take you down." Naruto said as he flew at her.

"You asshole just because I can't use my demon form doesn't mean I can't fight." She scream as she dodged his attack be jumping and then slamming her feet on to his back. "Fool I am stronger tha…" She tried to say only to get kicked in the back and fly in to the wall shocking the on goers at what Naruto just did.

"What that hell." She said pulling her self away from the wall and look at the body on the ground only for it to go up in smoke making her go wide eyed.

"You like it it's called the shadow clone jutsu. All you hit was a clone you think I would rush in with out thinking please you're a tailed beast the strongest on there is." Naruto said looking at her with his rinnegan on full blaze but trying to figure out why she didn't have demon chakra like his sister.

"You would attack a girl from behind what kind of man are you? She yelled out.

"Please I'm a ninja we do what it takes to win and don't pull that fucking line you're a demon not a human." Naruto said glaring at the demon as she fell to her knees crying feel a bit of guilt but he had a job to do.

"A demon you say I never wanted this **I never wanted to be a demon**." She said before screaming the last part.

"Ok let's make a deal I'll put my Zanpakuto away and you can tell me want happened." Naruto said making the girl look up at him with wide eyes before nodding her head and watched as Naruto sealed his sword back into his arm and than started to walk up to her. "Ok so tell me what happened to make a beautiful girl like you turn into a powerful demon to the likes of the ten tails." Naruto said sitting down in front of her before moving his arm backwards and flicked his hand making the door close them both in the room so none can interpret them shocking her that the door was closing.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked wondering why he did that.

"Because we don't need any unwanted people listening in." Naruto said as he heard everyone yelling as the door slammed shut blocking out the noise. "Now then tell me because early when the door first opened I sensed no demon chakra coming from the tail that hit me why is that." Naruto asked making look shocked that he could sense that she wasn't using demon chakra.

Outside the door

"Naruto, Naruto can you hear me open the door." Kushina yelled as she was pounding on the door.

"Kushina stop we have to trust in our son." Minato said as looked at the door while wondering just how powerful his son was to close the door just using chakra with the flick of the hand.

"But Minato he's in there with a demon." Kushina said still pounding one the door.

"Kushina he's the one who shut the door it a test of trust for us and the demon girl as well just wait ok he'll be fine he is are son after all." Minato said as he walked over to the wall behind him and sat down.

Back with naruto

"Because I cant not any more you see my chakra was so strong that when the sage seal me he not only split on chakra into nine tailed beasts but he had to rip this form my real form out of the demons body and seal us in two different places my body in the moon he created and me in this moon above the earth." She told him.

"Ok but what about the tails I mean if your demon body is sealed you shouldn't have them." Naruto asked pointing to one of the tails only to hear her giggle.

"Those there not real it's due to the ability of my Zanpakuto Jubi no Okami." She said as her wolf tails and ears vanished as a sword appeared in her hand.

"I see so is this the reason you became a demon." Naruto asked thinking this might be the reason only for her to shake her head.

"No it not you see the truth is I'm half demon, half human but I want to be full human but the sage tricked me he said the only way for me to be full human was to use my demon form and than split my self from it to be full human by the time I did that bastard sealed me inside of him." She said glaring at Naruto while she pointed her Zanpakuto at Naruto's throat. "That's what you want to isn't it my power. She said seeing shake his head.

"No not like that I need you to use your own power for good and help me destroy the witch that destroyed my home a thousand years ago." Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"But you don't look a day over sixteen." She said getting a laugh from him

"No actually I'm fifteen and your right I don't look like I have been alive for thousand years that because I was reborn when I said some people call me prince Naru that because a thousand years ago I lived on this moon as prince of the lunar royal family but because of the witch my mother was forced to send everyone to earth and me to planet elemental where I was reborn." Naruto said shocking her.

"So that's what all the noise was back then." She said as she hung her head at what happened and dropped her sword.

"Will you help me? Will you fight of peace? Will you fight for your humanity?" Naruto asked the girl making her head shot up at the word humanity.

"My humanity is gone." She said looking the boy in the eye's only to see that his eyes changed to innocent blue eyes filled with hope.

"You say that it's gone but you're wrong I can see it." Naruto said making the girl glare at him.

"You know nothing human I am a demon now." She snapped as she looked away from him.

"Really you say that and yet you have not attacked me once the door closed we are alone and yet I am still alive why." Naruto said shocking her that he was right she hadn't even attacked him but what shocked her more was him picking up her sword and placing it in her hands before placing it right in front of his chest. "You say your demon than prove it kill me right know." Naruto said shocking her that he would ask something like that.

"But I can't just kill you you've done nothing wrong why should I kill you for no reason." She asked a tear started coming from her eyes while the hand the held the sword started to shake uncontrollable.

"There you see it's still there." Naruto said shocking her even more that he was right her human side was still there. "Now then will you help?" Naruto asked as he stood up and help out is hand and smirked when she grabbed it.

"Yes I will help but in return you will show me what it means to be human again." She said grabbing his hand helping her stand up. "But please call me Hikaru that is my true name not Jubi." She said letting go of his hand and looked down and her sword as it hummed a happy tune before she put it in its sheath. "One question how do we get out the door won't open from the inside." Hikaru asked only to see Naruto hold up his hand as energy started to gather and form a ball and turn a silvery blue.

"**Rasen Cero." **Naruto said as the ball lift up out of his hand just a little and flew at the door it went right through the door creating a small hole.

Other side of the door when cero hit

"You feel that power." Mikoto asked everyone getting a nod from them but she noticed her daughter was shaking like hell. "Sayuri what's wrong?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"This power I know it its Naruto's." She tried to say just as a ball of energy came through the door making her drop to the ground to avoid being hit. "Rasen cero." Sayuri said looking at the hole in the door shaking at the pure power it put off.

"Sayuri-chan what's the Rasen cero?" Her mother asked making Sayuri look over at her with her face looking pale.

"It's Naruto's ultimate attack it's based off of the rasengan that is father can us but this is much more destructive its raw power." Sayuri said as Minato went wide-eyed that his son would make something similar to the rasengan.

"Sayuri how did Naruto come up with it?" Minato asked the girl.

"He said the third gave him the scrolls his father and mother left him when he unlocked his Zanpakuto at the age of nine and when he found the rasengan his made it his goal to surpass his father's own jutsu by making a stronger one the same goes for the hiraishin by use spiritual energy mixed with wind chakra and regular chakra he made the Rasen Cero a force of destruction." Sayuri said just as they heard Naruto's voice.

"Everyone head back up to the throne room now." Naruto said making his mother ask question after question if he was ok. "Mother move to the throne room now please." Naruto said Sayuri knew what he was up to as she left his power spike.

"Shit everyone lets go now it not safe to be here." Sayuri said before she ran up the stairs knowing what Naruto was going to do making everyone follow her thinking she knew what was going to happen they all ran up the stairs but before Pluto got into the throne she heard Naruto yell out Rasenshuriken Cero.

With Naruto in the sealed room

"Ok let's get out." Naruto said as another cero form in his hand but this time it was bigger and looked like at shuriken. "Rasenshuriken Cero." Naruto said as he threw the cero like a shuriken but right before it hit he used shunpo to get over the Hikaru and use his chakra to form a shield around them to protect them as hunks of the door it the shield it shocked her that a human could have so much power and let it go to his head like other human have. "Well the dust as cleared come on lets go." Naruto said looking out at the big hole in the wall showing that the dust as been cleared away he didn't need to do that but he just wanted to show off a little.

"He's stronger than him." She thought licking her lips before Naruto grabbed her shoulder and used shunpo to get to the throne room.

Up in the throne room

"Narutooooo." His mother yelled hearing a crashing sound come for the stairs, as Naruto and Hikaru appeared right in front of them making them jump back with shock.

"What's with the yelling mother?" Naruto asked looking at her and notice how shocked she was from them appearing right in front of the group.

"Brother that technique was the shunpo wasn't it." Kasumi asked getting a nod out from him. "But how I mom and dad haven't even taught it to me yet saying that I wasn't ready." Kasumi said with shock.

"She is right Naruto who taught you that move?" Minato asked his son wanting to now how he learned it and mastered it.

"Tsukihime taught me that move." Naruto said getting weird looks from those who didn't know what his sword was.

"Naruto who's is Tsukihime." Hotaru asked him.

"Tsukihime is my sword." Naruto said making Hotaru and the other sailor senshi look at him like he was crazy.

"Prince Naru a sword can't teach you anything." Setsuna said with a look that told him do not lie to me.

"Setsuna I know that look and I am not lying to you watch." Naruto said as he summoned the sword from a seal on arm showing them that it looked just like a regular sword.

"Wait that's not the sword you had early." Michiru said look at the sword the blade was 27 inches long with the handle being 11 inches the tsuba was round with a crescent moon design.

"It is what you saw earlier was its released form or it first release what you see now is its seal form." Naruto said as he held the Zanpakuto flat with the tip point to the left. "Now awaken Tsukihime." Naruto said bring the Zanpakuto down to his left side when the swing was done the blade was now in its first release.

"It's like the swords from the bleach manga that I read." Haruka thought looking at the sleek, medium-sized sword she didn't even notice Naruto smirk.

"Now Bankai Mikadzuki Purotekuta Tsukihime." Naruto yelled as his Reiatsu spike and Zanpakuto changed one again but this time it wasn't a normal Zanpakuto this time it had two blades in the shape of a crescent moon one on the top facing right and one on the bottom facing left attached to a rod similar to Shuhei Hisagi Zanpakuto in it released form from bleach. "This is Tsukihime's final release Mikadzuki Purotekuta Tsukihime or crescent moon protector lunar princess." Naruto said flipping the Zanpakuto around in is left hand.

"Naruto explain everything right now." His mother said to her son in a demanding tone wanting to know how you can use his father's bloodline.

"Ok it all started when I turned nine." Naruto started to tell her.

Cliffhanger

Ok there's chapter three now before any one says any thing about I went to fast at giving him these powers no I didn't because the next chapter will have a flashback telling you how he got his Zanpakuto and how he knows the cero. Now for when he actually go to earth it has just been a few months since Galaxia was defeated. So it will be queen Beryl who lived some how.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback six years ago

We go back six years in the past to a horrible night that are young hero a night he will never forget a bloody night. We find are self's front of a mob with a beating up a nine year old who cried out for help but no one came to help the boy he had blond hair and blue eyes with six whisker marks three on each cheek his cloths were falling apart he was covered in his own blood not able to move just laying there waiting for the blow that would kill him he was just about to give up hope when he heard a voice in side his head.

**"Come to me Naruto-kun it time we meet."** A voice said inside his telling him to come as he felt him self black out from the pain only to wake up in a beautiful field of flowers he looked around wondering were he was and why he didn't feel and pain any more he came to one answer.

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked out loud knowing on one would answer.

**"No you are not dead Naruto-kun you are still alive."** A woman's voice said from behind making him jump and turn around only to see a beautiful woman about 5'9" with waist length silver and silver eyes she wore a beautiful silver kimono with a white obi tied around her waist in a bow in the back. "It is so nice to finally see you Naruto-kun." The woman said making Naruto look at her confused.

"Who are and how do you know my name?" Naruto asked the woman as she sat down.

"**I know you because I have been with you since you were born who do you think would sung to you in your dreams**." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"That was you but why would you sing to me I'm just some demon." Naruto said only for the woman to slap him across the face really hard making sure to leave a handprint.

"**Don't you dare call your self a demon you are not a demon you Naruto Uzumaki**." The woman yelled as Naruto winced from the pain that the slap caused.

"But the villages say that I am a demon." Naruto said looking up at the woman.

"**Naruto you are not a demon you are a child who was just born on the wrong night**." The woman said as she took Naruto into her lap and hugged him while humming as she rocked him back and forth in her lap.

"**Well isn't this just a picture perfect moment."** Another voice said walking up to this person liked just like Naruto except his skin was pure white, his eyes were black while the iris was yellow, is cloths were like Naruto but they were white with black trim.

"**What are you doing here?**" The woman asked the boy in front of her.

"**To tell you to hurry up Naruto's body can't take that much more damage."** The other Naruto said since he still had to talk to him.

"**You're right**." She said moving Naruto off her lap and got up. "**Now Naruto I'm going to tell you my name you may or may not hear it alright**." She said seeing Naruto nod his head. "**Ok my name is Tsukihime**." She said tell Naruto her name, which got a smile out of him. Before he could say anything the other him was dragging him away.

"**Ok king listen well we are stuck together just like you and Tsukihime."** He said as Naruto just blinked. **"Now I am willing to make a deal you let me have access to your five senses and you get to use my power after you train with it a little this will also teach those idiots not to mess with us."** The white haired kid said holding his hand out.

"You know what you got a deal my friend." Naruto said shaking hands with the other him only to be blinded by a light when he could open his eye he was still being beat up by the mob.

"**Get up Naruto get up and use your Zanpakuto**." Tsukihime said in Naruto head making him confused is he didn't a weapon on him or at least that's what he thought when he noticed that his hand was on something looking down it was the hilt of a sword he got up with what strength he could find even though his body could barely move he was still stand making the mob like at him with shocked faces that he was still alive.

"So the demon is still alive." An anbu with a rat mask said. "Well not for long." He said charging at Naruto who unsheathed his Zanpakuto and took a side step while bring the blade down on the anbu slicing his mask in half and made a huge gash down his chest as he fell he looked into the kids eyes only to see they were black with a yellow iris the moment he hit the ground he was dead.

"He just killed someone." One of the villages said a two jounin and three anbu charged at him he was thanking Yugao for teaching him kenjutsu when he turned six the fight just kept going he would dodge and wait for an opening.

"You'll die today demon." One of the jounin that was attacking said him only to miss and end up with a hole in his heart.

"I think it you that will die." Naruto said pulling his Zanpakuto out of the man letting him drop dead on the ground once he did Naruto looked at the others and held his Zanpakuto out in front of him. "Awaken Tsukihime." Naruto said as a huge amount of power was released kicking up a huge dust Storm when the dust settled Naruto's Zanpakuto had changed. It was now a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilts grip, which has a gentle black decorative wrapping bend forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three time and a silver tail dangling from it base.

Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, with a crescent moon design. At the base of the guard is a silver string wrapped thrice around the hilt with a three-loop bow on the backside. It remained straight with somewhat of a short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point not only that but all the wound were healed. With the amount of power he put of with in second the Hokage was there with a purple haired anbu wearing a cat mask and a silver haired anbu wearing a dog mask.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage asked looking at Naruto seeming him covered in with sword in his hand and two anbu dead.

"Doing what you failed to do old man I'm protecting myself from now on if any one in this village calls me a demon again or attacks me for some stupid reason I will kill them." Naruto said as a white mask formed on his face with six marks three on the upper right and three on the upper left.

"Killing us will just prove you are a demon you Kyuubi brat." The civilians said making Naruto grin under his mask.

"**Nake, Tsukihime."** Naruto said swinging his sword in a left to right monition as a destructive blast of silver energy went flying towards them wiping out the whole group of civilians in a matter of seconds all that was left wear body parts on the ground and blood splattered everywhere.

"Naruto-chan stop." Cat said running over to him to calm him down only for the mask to shatter and his eyes return to normal and his sword return to it's sealed form. "Naruto is that the real you." Cat asked the blond he smiled at her and started to leave when the old man called out to him.

"Naruto I think its time I tell you who your parents are." The old man said making Naruto stop and look at him.

"What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked with a dangerous look on his face.

"I mean it time for you to learn the truth." The old man said walking up to Naruto as he put a hand on his shoulder before both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hokages office

When they both appeared in the office Naruto went to the chair in front of the desk while the old man went to picture of the fourth Hokage and removed it showing that there was a safe behind it and pulled out three scrolls.

"Ok Naruto you have to understand your parents did want me to tell you anything until you unlocked your father bloodline." The third said placing the scrolls on the desk. "Now don't say anything until I'm done ok." He said looking at Naruto who nodded his head and placed his Zanpakuto on his lap. "Ok now that weapon you have is called a Zanpakuto literally meaning soul-cutter sword." The third said seeing Naruto look at his Zanpakuto.

"Now than Naruto there's not much I can tell you about your bloodline since your father kept it a secret and only told your mother but he did leave it written down for you." He said handing Naruto the scrolls that he got out. "Now Naruto listen don't tell any one about the sword ok." The old man said.

"The person I would tell is Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why would you tell him Naruto?" The old man asked looking at the boy.

"He's a lot like me." Naruto said in a way that told the old man his knew that Sasuke was a girl.

"And what makes you think he's like you Naruto?" The old man asked looking at Naruto.

"Because we have been friends since the day we started at the academy." Naruto said making the old man look at him with wide eyes. "Don't worry old man it safe with me." Naruto said looking at him with a smile.

"Good the village would be in big trouble if any one found out." He said to the boy as he watched Naruto pick up the scrolls. "Now before you go tell me what that mask was on your face." The old man said as Naruto looked up at him.

"That mask it was my hollow mask you see when I got my Zanpakuto I was on deaths doorstep I was drawn into my inner world were I met the spirit of my Zanpakuto and learned her name. After that something came up to us it was another me but he was different his skin was white as well as his hair. He said he was my inner hollow he wanted to make a deal with me." Naruto said making the old man slam his hand on his desk.

"Naruto you better pray to god you didn't make any deal with him." The old man yelled hoping the boy didn't.

"Calm down old man it wasn't a big deal he just wanted to be connected to my five sense's that all and in return he would train me to use his powers." Naruto said look the old man in the eyes.

"Ok so that all he can do." The old man said as he tried to calm him self down.

"Yes." Naruto answered the old man. "Now before I go can you tell me who my father was and did they love me." Naruto asked looking him in the eye.

"Naruto your parents did love you it hurt both of them when they had to seal the Kyuubi in side of you." The old man said making Naruto's eye widen with shock.

"You mean that my father is the fourth." Naruto asked him.

"Yes Naruto you are the fourth legacy." He said to the boy only to see tears come from his eyes.

"All this time I finally find out that they loved me. Add to the fact that their dead I don't know if I should be happy that I was loved or sad that I will never know a mother and fathers love." Naruto said as tears rolled down his cheeks before he got up and walked to the door. "Thanks for telling me." He said shutting the door behind him.

Flashback end

"That's only half of the story." Naruto said looking over at him mother.

"I'm so sorry for making you go through that Naruto." His mother said hugging him. "But can you tell us the rest Naruto you said that was only half of the story." His mother said letting him go.

"No since the rest is only training and I think it would be better to show you what I can do than tell you." Naruto said looking at his mother. "And as for my Bankai I'll tell you that some other day." Naruto said as his Zanpakuto reverted back to it's sealed form and stored it back in its seal and walk to the door of the throne room only for a voice to call out to them making Naruto and the out senshi turn around a look with shocked that the spirit of the Serenity was right there in front of them everyone else wondered who she was Serenity was about 6'0" with long silver hair done up in buns with pigtails coming down from them she had on a royal white kimono and a crown on her head.

"You know Naru I should yell at you for destroying the sealing chamber." The woman said looking at Naruto with a stern face.

"M-m-mother how are you here." Naruto said looking at the spirit of his mother from his past life while the four senshi kneeled in front of her making everyone confused as hell before Kushina shouted something.

"What the hell is going on who are you and how do you know my son?" Kushina shouted as she pointed her finger at the woman.

"Sorry my name is Queen Serenity I was Naruto's mother in the past." Serenity said with a smile making Kushina look at the woman with wide eyes.

"So Naruto really is a prince." Sayuri said making Serenity look at the young girl.

"Of course he is!" She said to the girl

"Getting back on topic mother why are you here." Naruto said looking at the spirit.

"I am here because this is how I set it up two years ago your sister Usagi came her with her protectors just like you are now." Serenity said making Naruto look at her with wide eyes.

"Are they ok?" Naruto asked hoping they were fine.

"Don't worry Naru there fine." Serenity told her son. "For them I had unlocked their whole memory of there time in the silver millennium but since you don't need it I will be giving you something else." She said as she walked over to the picture and removed it showing that there was a safe she put in the combination for it once it was open she took out a small box that had several symbols on it one for each planet except the earth in place of that was the sun.

"Now Naru inside this box are ten special crystals for your sister and the sailor senshi each crystal is colored to their prospective planet." She said handing the box over to Naruto who took into his hands. "And one more thing from this point on Naru you are the ruler of the moon kingdom now." She said with a smile as he took the box from her.

"But what about Usagi she was born before me." Naruto said looking up from the box to his past mother.

"True but I think it would be better for you to lead she not ready to be a leader you are." She said with a smile knowing that he no choice but to agree to what she said.

"What makes you think I can lead them I'm only fifteen?" Naruto asked looking her in the eye as she floated towards him.

"You may be only fifteen my little Naru you are the one best for the rule." Serenity said as she came to eye level with him.

"You may think that I'm the best to rule but I'm not the best one to rule mother. How can I rule when no one will listen to a teenager?" Naruto asked still looking in her eye only to see faith and trust that he could do it.

"Naru-chan I'm not asking you to lead earth but to lead the sailor senshi Naruto they will look to you for hope." Serenity said as she placed her spirit hand on Naruto's should. "Beside Naru you have everyone behind you willing to help you and guide you should you need the help." She said as Kushina put a hand on his other shoulder as ever one else looked at him a look that said 'we know you can do you Naruto just believe'.

"She's right Naruto you have your friends and family behind you ever step of the way your father was the leader of the village so he can help you learn the role of leadership." Kushina told her son with a smile on her face as serenity looked at her as her spirit started to fade away.

"It looks like my time is up Naru-chan. It is now up to you to restore are once happy kingdom I believe in you my son." Serenity said as she removed her hand from his shoulder and looked at everyone with a smile. "I leave naru in your hand protect and guide him for his role in life is just beginning to start for this is just the first step he will take into a role of a leader." She said before her spirit faded.

"Naruto are you ok." Sayuri asked look at Naruto as he turned around and made his way for the door with out even answering her. "Naruto wait." She said only for Setsuna to put a hand on her and stop her from going anywhere.

"No just let him be." Setsuna said looking over at the door with a sad look on her face.

**With Naruto**

"**Naruto don't beat your self up**." A female voice inside his head said.

"I'm not Tsukihime it's just hard I go from being an outcast of a village to being a prince of a kingdom in just one day." Naruto said to the spirit of is Zanpakuto.

"**Ah quit your whining you're stronger then this king**." Another voice said to him

"Shut up Ruto." Naruto yelled to his inner hollow.

"**Please like you can tell me what to do in case you forgot I am you**." Ruto said with an evil grin like always. "**Now shut up and listen you think you cant' lead then your wrong. You can leader them right now the group in the throne room is waiting for you to lead them the sailor senshi on earth are waiting for you to lead them as well now get your head out of your ass and take up the role as a true leader that would make Queen Serenity proud.**" Ruto said as he gave Naruto a mental kick.

"What if I fail them than what?" He asked only for Tsukihime to answer.

"**You won't fail them Naruto you will be the leader that they need right now**." Tsukihime said with a smile only for Ruto to add is two cents in.

"**Ah course you will fail all good leaders do but they don't sit on there fucking butt crying over it they get up and keep going no matter what now get your ass moving you little bitch you have a world to protect.**" Ruto said as Tsukihime hit him up side the head.

"**You are not helping him Ruto**." Tsukihime said as she glared at him only for Ruto to laugh at her.

"**Really than look right now the king is going back to the group with a face of a leader.**" Ruto said making Tsukihime look shocked that what he said was true Naruto's face was more confident than it was when he came out here.

"He's right Tsukihime. Mom told me to lead them and I will." Naruto said as he walked back to the group.

Back with the group

While Naruto was walking back to the group the group it's self were talking about what was going to happen next well at least the one from elemental were.

"So what are we going to do now we know nothing about the earth that we are going to?" Mikoto asked looking at the group who had no idea what to do next.

"I have no clue Mikoto-chan." Kushina said looking over at her best friend.

"We can't do anything only." Minato said making everyone look at him shocked.

"Minato-kun." Kushina tried to say only for him to raise his hand.

"Kushina we have no clue what the people of this world can do so it best that we do nothing and let Naruto handle it since he knows something that we don't." Minato said just as the doors flew open showing Naruto standing there with a confident grin on his face.

"Come on its time to go." Naruto said before he turned and walked away making the four-sailor senshi got up and followed him.

"Well it looks like he's back to normal." Sayuri said as she and the others followed after them.

Meanwhile in an unknown place

"Jadeite." A voice said in the darkness making a man appear in front of her he was maybe seventeen-twenty with a height of 5'7" he had blondish yellow hair with blue eyes for his choice of clothing he wore what looked like to be royal army suit with white gloves.

"You called Queen Beryl." Jadeite said kneeling in front of said woman.

"Yes take a group of Youma and start to gather energy and don't fail me this time." Beryl said with a stern voice.

"Of course Queen Beryl!" Jadeite said as he got up and went to get a group of Youma as Beryl said.

Minutes later on earth

"Girls, girls!" A black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead said getting the attention of five girls. The first girl was about fifteen years old and she was about 5'2 with blue eyes and blond hair that was done up into two buns with a tail coming from both of them she was wearing a navy blue high school uniform with a navy sailor collar and red strips with a brooch in the middle of a bow on her chest this was Usagi Tsukino a freshmen in Azabu Juban high school she also known as Sailor Moon.

The girl next to her was about fifteen as well but she was 5'3"with short blue hair and blue eyes wearing the same school uniform she was also a freshmen just like Usagi this was Ami Mizuno also known as Sailor Mercury. The next girl was fifteen too she was about 5'4" with black waist length hair and light purple eyes she wear a different school uniform due to her going to a catholic private girls school this was Rei Hino also known as Sailor Mars.

The next girl was fifteen to she was about 5'8" with green eyes and brown hair that ran past her shoulders that she kept in a ponytail she wore the same outfit as the first two this girl was Makoto Kino also known as Sailor Jupiter. The last girl was the same age as the other four in the group she was about 5'2" with blue eyes and blond hair that went to her waist with a red bow she was wearing the same school uniform as first two this was Minako Aino also known as Sailor Venus

"What is it Luna." Usagi asked looking at Luna.

"Youma's are attacking girls transform and hurry." Luna said as the girls looked around seeing if the coast was clear so no one would see them transform.

**Cliffhanger**

**Now I know you will ask why didn't I tell you how Naruto got his Bankai is because that is going to be a secret until later in the story when his Akira and Kasumi get their Zanpakuto's since their Bankai's will play a major part in the final battle.**

**Now for the hollow the reason I went with the deal was if they didn't than Naruto would have died but in return he will have a snappy attitude. Now the crystals that Queen Serenity gave to Naruto are the crystal to allow the senshi to transform into their super sailor forms or eternal forms similar to sailor moons eternal form.**

**Now than the next chapter Naruto and the group finally get to earth only for Naruto and the outer's to go to battle and same the others lunar fox makes is first true fighting appearance now than so you all don't get confused Naruto with have several transformations the first is his first form when he's wear the outfit that Coyote Starrk use's. The next is the master assassin's outfit for assassin's creed revelations that one is not a transformation that is just his true transformation jutsu. His royal form his a combination of his first form and his assassin's transformation the best way to put it is think what would happen if you take Starrk in his released form and add the armor, the hidden blade gauntlets, and the hood that is Naruto's royal form and the from he will wear in the future as king of crystal Tokyo.**

**Now to any one that reads this I need two Zanpakuto's one for Akira and one for Kasumi I leave it to you guys and girls to come up with them even if it one you came up with on your own give me the name in Japanese and it meaning in English with a description of it as well as it ability or abilities and the same for it's Shikai and Bankai as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning the girls will not be like they are in the anime or manga. I will be making so they will learn jutsu. Just face it the girls need more fire power than what they have **

**Chapter 5**

**Mercury power make up**

**Venus power make up**

**Jupiter power make up**

**Mars power make up**

**Moon eternal make up**

If anyone were near by they would have noticed a bright light that covered five girls transforming them into the sailor scouts that had been protecting them for the past two years when the light final faded the girls now wore something completely different than what they had on a little bit go they all had the same thing beside Usagi the others wore a sailor fuku with elbow length gloves and knee-high boots as well a tiara with a gem on it each one was a different color Ami fuku was a dominant blue with a light blue for her bows, Minako fuku was a dominant orange, Makoto fuku was a dominant green, and Rei's fuku was a dominant red. (I'm not going into to much detail for their fuku's since they will only use them once before I give them there eternal form in which all detail will be coming for the internet so I don't mess anything up)

Now Usagi's was different that the others the tiara was gone, replaced by a crescent moon on her forehead. Her earrings had stars attached to crescent moons. Her choker was red, that had a heart with a crescent moon on the bottom. The collar was a dark blue with three yellow stripes. Her shoulder pads were large pink puffs with two patches of red fabric just like on the end of the gloves. The length of her gloves extended to her upper arms, wing-like clips were attached to the gloves, and attached to her wrists were chevron-shaped red bracelets with crescent moons. The bow was replaced with a wing-like design similar to the shape of the bow, and in the center was a yellow heart embraced by a crescent moon. Her belt was a thin red ribbon clipped on with a crescent moon. It replaced her back waist bow, and it had two thin red ribbons streaming. Her skirt was three layers - yellow, red, and blue. Her boots were inverted; they were white, pointing down, with a red border and a crescent moon. She also wore large wings on her back. The odango covers were red with a thin white outline.

_With Naruto and his group outside the ruins of the moon kingdom_

As Naruto was getting ready to active the gate so they could get to earth he felt a huge amount of power coming from Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and the Moon all heading to earth he knew that the only way for the planets and the Moon to give out that kind of power is when the sailor senshi are in their senshi forms.

"Usagi-chan." Naruto said looking over at the earth grinding his teeth at the fact that his sister may be hurt.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kasumi asked looking at her brother who just walked away from the group as he took out the necklace he had around his neck and held it above his head.

"**Lunar Power.**" Naruto shouted as he held the necklace above him as he was engulfed in a bright light that only last a few second when it faded he now wore his Lunar Fox outfit his hair was silver reaching to the middle of his back his eyes were like a fox but still blue and his whisker marks came back he wore white pants with blood red fur from the bottom of the pant legs to just an inch above the knee's he had a white jacket with the same fur going an inch past his elbow the crescent moon on his forehead was now visible his staff was in his right hand and his Zanpakuto was strapped to the left side of his waist.

"Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru transform something's going on." Naruto said making them nod before pulling out their transformation wands only for Naruto to stop them. "Hang on add these to them." Naruto said as he opened the box his mother gave him and threw them their planet crystal making them look at the crystals before putting the box inside a pocket dimension that once held his Lunar Staff.

"What are these?" Hotaru asked looking at the light purple crystal heart in her hand.

"Those Hotaru-chan are your planet crystals that will let you use your most powerful senshi form the eternal form." Naruto said making the girls look at him shocked that these crystals could do that. "Now hurry the other's are in trouble." Naruto said as each girl did what Naruto said.

**Pluto Eternal Power**

**Saturn Eternal Power**

**Neptune Eternal Power**

**Uranus Eternal Power**

**Make Up**

Just like the four on earth they were engulfed in a bright light that faded fast showing them in their new eternal form just like Usagi but with different items. Michiru her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a green five-pointed star. She had round light green puffed sleeves with two strips of darker fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves were long, reaching to her upper arms. She had sea-green V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one sea green and one light green, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light green. Her skirt was now a two-layered skirt, the top layer being sea-green and the bottom a lighter green. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a sea-green V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a sea-green five-pointed star and her earrings were sea-green, dangling five-pointed stars.

Haruka her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a navy five-pointed star. She had round light blue puffed sleeves with two strips of navy fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves were long, reaching to her upper arms. She had navy V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, one light and one dark, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt was now a two-layered skirt, the top layer being navy and the bottom light blue. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a navy V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a navy five-pointed star and her earrings were navy, dangling five-pointed stars.

Setsuna her choker was V-shaped and the center of her garnet-colored front bow was a grey five-pointed star. She had round grey puffed sleeves with two strips of black fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves were long, reaching to her upper arms. She had black V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one grey and one black, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was grey. Her skirt was now a two-layered skirt, the top layer being black and the bottom grey. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a black V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a black five-pointed star and her earrings were black, dangling five-pointed stars.

Hotaru her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front maroon bow was a lavender five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were large lavender puffs with two patches of purple fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves were long, reaching to her upper arms. She had purple V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one purple and one lavender, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was lavender. Her skirt was now a two-layered skirt, the top layer being purple and the bottom lavender. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a purple V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a purple five-pointed star and her earrings were dangling, purple five-pointed stars.

"This power." Setsuna tried to say only for Naruto to finish.

"It is the full power of your planets. Now then let's go." Naruto said tapping his staff ground making a gate appear in front of them when the gate opened on the other side was an ally behind a random building close to the fight. "Now then when you get there just leave the fighting to us if it's what I think than Queen Beryl as started her attack." Naruto said shocking the senshi that she was still alive but never got to ask any questions as Naruto was already through the gate and on his way to the fight.

"All right let's go the princess need us." Setsuna said running through the gate with the other following after her while the while Hikaru walked through the gate since she was in service of the crown while the rest followed her.

In an ally by the fight

"Lunar Fox." Setsuna said walking up behind Naruto making him look back at her and the other outer sailor senshi while rest of the group walked up behind him.

"Lets go girls we have friends to save." Naruto said with a smirk as the outer took off to the battlefield with him following right behind.

At the battle

"Come on girls we can do this." Sailor Moon said looking at her friends.

"Right it's time to finish this." The other four scouts said at the same time.

"Your right Moon brat!" A familiar voice said making the senshi go wide eyed when they seen Jadeite walk up behind the Youma with a smirk as he summoned more Youma than the scouts could deal with.

"How are you alive?" Sailor Moon shouted making Jadeite laugh.

"Destroy them." Jadeite said as all the Youma started running at them only to be stopped as sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto appear in front of them.

Silence glaive surprise

**Neptune deep submerge**

**Uranus world shaking**

**Dead scream**

The four shouted out as there attacks clearing out most of the Youma making Jadeite laugh. "Is that all you newcomers have." Jadeite said with a laugh only for lunar Fox to appear floating above them as he called to.

"They may not have finished them Jadeite but I will **Crescent Moon Storm**." Lunar Fox said as he did a swiping motion with his right had making mini crescent moon blades appear and take out the rest of the Youma and Lunar Fox dropped in front of the scouts.

"Who are you?" Jadeite yelled.

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies! I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus." Uranus said leaning on Neptune

"Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea! I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune." Neptune said in the same tone as Uranus.

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time! I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto." Pluto says moving her staff in front of her.

"My guardian is the planet of silence! I'm the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn." Saturn said.

"Guarded by the moon, I am the legendary soldier and prince of the moon Lunar Fox." LF said as shocking Luna and Artemis that the Prince has show him self. "Jadeite for now I am going to let you live but give Queen Beryl a message for me." Naruto said shocking the cats and the other scouts.

"How do you know Queen Beryl is alive?" Jadeite yelled shocking them farther that Beryl was alive.

"That's none of your concern." Naruto said looking straight into his eyes. "This is my message tell that I will get my revenge for what she did to my family a thousand years ago." Naruto said making Jadeite go wide eyed.

"No not you." Jadeite said with fear.

"Yes me. Tell her prince Naru is back and looking of revenge." Naruto said making Jadeite flee with fear.

"Prince Naru welcome home." Luna and Artemis said with a bow.

"Don't bow please." LF said looking at Luna and Artemis. "If you all want answer than lets go somewhere safe." LF said looking at the other scouts as he noticed his family and the others walk up towards the scouts.

"Nar…" His mother tried to say only for him to shunpo in front of her and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say that name out in public when I look like this call me Lunar Fox." LF said to her get a nod from her he removed his hand.

"Does any one know a good place that we could go to and talk with out anyone listening in?" LF asked as sailor Mars spoke up.

"I do I work at a shrine it's the best place to talk at no one will listen in on us there." Mars told him as a smile appeared on his face.

"Good than lead the way Mars-chan." LF said getting a blush from her as she started to head in the direction of the shrine.

Ten minutes later at the shrine

Once they arrived at the shrine they looked around to see if anyone was there. Seeing that no one there they all de-transformed back into their civilian forms making Ami and Usagi blush at him seeing that he looked the same as he did back in the silver millennium.

"Ok first off who are the others with you Naru-kun." Usagi asked looking at the boy who once was her brother.

"Right the younger red head is my twin sister Kasumi Namikaze, the older redhead is my mother Kushina Namikaze, and the blond is my father Minato Namikaze." He said pointing out the three. "Now the girl with midnight blue hair is my best friend Sayuri Uchiha the man standing next to her is her older brother Itachi Uchiha with their mother Mikoto Uchiha standing right behind them." He said as each on gave a smile and a wave. "The last one with silver hair is Hikaru." Naruto said pointing to the beautiful silver hair girl who just smiled.

"Ok next where have you been Luna said that you where reborn on another planet is that true." Rei asked looking at Naruto.

"Yes I was reborn on planet elemental a planet on which people can use the elements by using chakra." Naruto said making Ami speak up in interest in her voice about this chakra that he said.

"What is chakra?" Ami asked him.

"I'll explain later I promise." He said looking at her with a smile on his face before turning back to face everyone. "Now any question's relating to the moon kingdom?" Naruto asked the girls only for Minako to speak up.

"Um Naru you talked to Jadeite as if you knew him the same when you said give Queen Beryl a message for me as if you knew she was alive." Minako said making the other nod their head in agreement as Naruto looked up at the sky as if he could see the moon.

"Yes I do know him! I faced him when Queen Beryl came to destroy the moon kingdom. As you may have noticed he feared me." Naruto said as he looked back to them.

"But why would he fear you? Fearing your sister I can understand but why fear you what did you do to him?" Hotaru asked being the only one that seems to want to speak up.

"Because Hotaru-chan wouldn't you fear some one that can cut an army in half by him self and still keep going with out getting a single scratch in the process." Naruto said getting the girls to look at him with wide eyes. "But that's not why he truly fears me." Naruto said looking over at Usagi with regret in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that." Usagi asked as she notices a tear fall from his right eye shocking her that he was crying.

"Nega Fox is who he truly fears for Nega Fox is the darker side of Lunar Fox." Naruto said as Setsuna spoke up.

"Who's Nega Fox?" Setsuna asked.

"A beast that is born from rage, sadness, and anger with only one thing in mind revenge!" Naruto says looking away from the group. "When I am angered in any way I turn in to him everything about Lunar Fox changes my outfit is pure black, my nails become claw like, my eyes are pure black with red slits, and my hair reaches to my knees while it turns blood red." Naruto said shocking even more.

"Naru what would make you so anger that a change like that would happen?" Michiru asked making him look back at them.

"The change happened when Usagi was killed my anger took over giving birth to Nega Fox." Naruto said getting wide eyes that the death of is older Usagi caused him to go through that change.

"My death was what caused you to go through that change." Usagi said with tears in her eyes that she was to blame for that.

"Don't blame your self Usagi-chan you had no control over what happened." Naruto said walking over to her and kissed her on the forehead before hugging the poor girl. "So don't even think about blaming your self." Naruto said letting her go while giving her a smile.

"Now Naru how did you know that Queen Beryl was alive." Rei asked as he looked over at her with a normal face.

"Mother came to me in my dreams and told me about her still being alive after she should have been dead after Usagi took her out but survived some how from there she told me about a power that would help us. This power was sealed under the lunar palace on the moon." Naruto said as he looked over at Hikaru with a smile before turning back to them explaining more about the power.

"So let me get this straight mother visited you in a dream telling you that the witch is still alive and about a power that can help us truly get rid of her once and for all." Usagi said looking at him as nodded his head yes to what she just said.

"Well then what are we waiting for let go and get this power." Makoto said standing up from her spot.

"Makoto-chan we can't or did you forget that we could only go to the moon when it is full and that's not until next month." Luna said to the brown haired girl making her fall to the ground and pout.

"Luna did you forget that I guard the Lunar Gates of Time and Dimension as well as the great crystal gates of transportation." Naruto said look at the black cat sitting on Kasumi's lap.

"Sort of!" Luna says hanging her head with embarrassment.

"Lets go then." Makoto said with a smile.

We already went to the moon and got the power. Naruto said shocking the five girls in front of him.

"Really than what's the power?" Ami asked being the first to snap out of her shocked state wondering what could have the power to help defeat her for good.

"That's the thing Ami-chan." Naruto said using her first name instead of Mercury. "You have already met her." He said looking of over at Hikaru while the four followed to where he was looking shocking them that the girl was the power that would help them.

"But Naru how can she help?" Minako asked looking at the girl standing next to Naruto.

"Easy she's not a normal human." Naruto said making them all wonder as Ami spoke up.

"What do you mean not a normal human?" Ami asked looking between both Hikaru and Naruto.

"What he means is that I am half human and half demon." Hikaru said seeing the look's on their faces before she continued. "You see my mother was human and my father was a demon. My parents loved each ever much my father gave up is immortality to die along said my mom from there I wondered all over elemental trying to find a way to become human so I could join them. That's when a man came to me and told me how to be come full human I trusted him but in the end I wound up seal under the lunar palace while my demon body was seal in the moon above elemental." Hikaru told them.

"So you won't attack us." Rei said with hesitation in her voice.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I serve Lord Naru." She said making the scout's look at Naruto with confusion.

"Naru why did she call you Lord." Minako asked with tilting her head.

"She called me lord because after I freed her we started to leave when mom stopped me. She told me before she faded that I was now the ruler of moon kingdom." Naruto said as the cats looked at him wide eyed.

"Wait you mean mom told you that you are the ruler of the kingdom but I was born first." Usagi said looking up at him.

"I know I told her but she said that I had what it takes to be the ruler." Naruto said he smiled while looking at her. "Beside I don't plan on taking the spot of ruler by my self now." Naruto said as Usagi tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked with confusion.

"I mean Usagi is that you will be right by my side ever step of the way after all mom did say that we were engaged." Naruto said shocking them all that he would bring up the contract. As memories came back to Usagi about her being engaged to her brother as her face sported an atomic blush before passing out with a goofy grin on her face as Ami spoke up.

"You know Naru if I recall correctly did from my memory didn't Queen Serenity announce on your fifteenth birthday that you were not marry both Usagi and me?" Ami says looking at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Yes she did why." Naruto says looking at the blushing blunette that got up and walked over to him.

"Because you still have to honor the contract Naru we never got married." Ami said wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes only for her to jump a little as he put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I know." Naruto said as he gave her a deep passionate kiss on the lips shocking everyone beside Usagi who had just woken up from her fainting spell earlier.

"Ok what the hell just happened." Rei shouted making Naruto and Ami break their kiss and look at them.

"You want to or should I my sweet water flower." Naruto asked getting a blush from Ami when he said her nickname.

"I will Naru-kun. Ami said looking over at Rei. You see Rei back in the silver millennium Naru and me were secretly dating. After Queen Serenity told everyone about me and Usagi being engaged to Naru the two of us were going to tell everyone but that never happened as Queen Beryl attacked the next day." Ami said getting a shocked look from everyone beside Usagi how had a smile on her face.

"Usagi how come your not shocked about this?" Minako asked looking Usagi who had a smile on her face as she looked at her.

"Because during Naru's fifteenth birthday ball I caught them kiss after Naru dragged Ami-chan away to talk." She said shocking everyone that she knew this already.

"What why didn't you tell us Usagi." Makoto said with a pout.

"Because I told him that I wouldn't tell if he took me out on a couple of dates in which he still needs to do." Usagi said with a smile on her face as she looked over at Naruto who just smiled back at her.

"She is right Makoto! She did blackmail him for a couple of dates." Ami says walking behind Naruto and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Blackmail my ass you're the one that said it was ok you blue haired traitor." Naruto say's getting out of her grip and glared at her.

"Hey you're the one that said anything not my fault you have a big mouth." Ami say turning away from him as she put her arm under her C-cup breasts.

"Tell me again why I fell in love with you." Naruto says looking her even though her back was turned.

"You said you fell in love with me because I had a cute laugh." Ami said with a blush. "But why are you asking me you should know this." Ami said turning back around to look at him.

"You do know that that was a rhetorical question right." Naruto said making her spin back around facing away from him again making Naruto shake is head.

"Um Naru how did Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru-chan get the ability to use the eternal senshi like me." Usagi asked as she just remembered that was one of the questions she wanted to ask earlier but got side tracked with hearing about Naru being the ruler.

"That Usagi is easy mom gave me a box with ten crystals and not just any crystals these are planet crystal that will allow you to use the eternal form." Naruto said pulling the box out of the pocket dimension that he put it in.

"What's in the box?" Minako asked looking at the box that Naruto had just pulled out of nowhere.

"In this box are the crystals that mom gave me." Naruto says opening the box and showing them that there were six crystals of different colors he than started to threw them to the girls. "Now then take out what you use to transform from there they should glow and combined giving you access to your eternal form now for you Usagi I'm not sure well have to wait until another attack." Naruto said as the five girls did what he said when both items came close they started to glow and combined just like Naruto said.

"Naru now what do we do." Ami asked looking down at her transformation pen.

"Do what ever you girls want I come find you later this week after my group and me get settled in." Naruto said as he turned around and walked over to his group.

With Jadeite in the negaverse

"Queen Beryl." Jadeite said as he appeared in front of Beryl with aura of fear coming off him.

"What is it Jadeite did you fail again." Beryl shouted as she glared at the general in front of her.

"Yes but that's not the problem." Jadeite said with fear.

"What are you taking about?" She shouted back at him.

"The moon kingdom prince is alive my Queen." Jadeite said looking down at the ground as Queen Beryl shouted.

"What did you just say Jadeite." She shouted with anger knowing all to well what he could do.

"I said the moon prince is back and he told me to give you a message." Jadeite said trembling with fear.

"Lets hear it." She said with anger as she slammed her fist on her chair.

"I will have my revenge for what you did to my family." Jadeite said trembling.

"Damn it! It just had to be him of all people the one who cut my forces in half all by him self when we attacked the moon kingdom." She said thinking back to the day that the moon kingdom fell.

Flashback silver millennium

It was a war zone on the moon everywhere you look there was a battle the palace was in ruin the sailor senshi were doing there best to fight of the invaders but nothing was working.

"Yes today the moon kingdom will fall to the power of the negaverse Queen Metalia." A woman with red hair yelled as the fighting keep going on around her.

"Not to day witch **Lunar Sphere**." A voice said as a ball of energy dropped out of the sky twenty of her soldiers with it.

"What the hell who did?" She shouted as a boy no older than fifteen dropped in front of her glaring daggers at her.

"I did prince Naru or as the other call me in this form Lunar Fox." LF said standing in front of her.

"So the prince thinks he can stop me well then let put that to the test boy's kill him." The witch said as more soldiers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded LF as one of the soldiers spoke up.

"You heard her you fool's kill the prince." The man said with a sneer while looking at the prince while all the soldiers charged at him only for the first thirty to be blown back with just a swing of his staff while the other two hundred continued to charge at him.

"Say goodbye you fools nobody threatens my home and leaves alive." LF says as he jumps you into the air as he was surrounded by hundreds of mini spinning blades. "Now be gone from here **Crescent Moon Storm**." LF said as all the blades shoot down and killed them one by one leaving the witch and her general in shock that some one could kill so many with one attack.

Flashback end

"Jadeite." Beryl said looking at her general.

"Yes my Queen." Jadeite says moving is head up to look at his Queen.

"I want you to head to planet Elemental and recruit a group called the Akatsuki with there help we should be able to destroy those two moon brats once and for all." Beryl said getting a nod from Jadeite.

"Of course my Queen!" Jadeite said before he vanished.

Oh shit it looks like thing's are going to get a lot hard for Naruto and senshi if the Akatsuki agree to help Queen Beryl. Now as to why I cut the flash back short was because that it was Queen Beryl's side of the flash back there will be one more that will have Naruto's side showing him going up against Jadeite and him turning into Nega Fox. Now Nega Fox is like Lunar foxes hollow who will only show up when he is angry. Now as to why Naruto knew there names with out them saying they had the same first names in the silver millennium but only Naru knew them I'll have a flashback about that later. Now the Akatsuki coming in that idea comes from Zweig. The senshi will be getting more powers beside the eternal forms I did that because the eternal form for the other besides Sailor moon only appearing in the manga. I'll be teaching them jutsu.

Ami will be learning water, wind, and ice styles

Rei will be learning fire, earth, and lave styles

Makoto will be learning lightning, water, earth, and wood styles

Minako will be learning water, earth styles

Usagi will be learning wind, water, ice, and light styles

Hotaru will be learning dark, and fire styles

Haruka will be learning wind, lightning styles

Michiru will be learning water, lightning, and Storm styles

Setsuna will be learning fire, wind styles

Naruto will have the five main elements fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning as well was Lava, Ice, Wood, Crystal, Storm


	6. Chapter 6

Author note

Sorry everyone but as of now all stories are on hiatus for now except naruto of the visored and lunar fox those one I'm doing since naruto of the visoreds is still new I have no idea when I'll return to typing the other stories but I wont give up.

Now then for any who haven't read naruto of the visoreds I have put up a poll for naruto's harem


End file.
